The Fallen
by Morenamar
Summary: While on working a case in Minnesota, Sam and Dean come across a hunter named Lailah. None of them know it then, but their lives will be forever changed. Follow along as the three face off against Heaven and Hell in an epic tale of choice, fate, and duty. Rating subject to change as time goes on. Follows the series along with added cases and characters. Read and Review!
1. The Hounds of Zaroff

_"It starts in the theatre, a night of encounters. If I hadn't been there, if not for a cigarette. And you could see it change, look past the blinding light, look past the blinding light."_ (**Two Door Cinema Club**, Cigarettes in The theatre)

Kugel's Keg was a squat; dank little bar surrounded by motorcycles and the stale taste of old beer. The inside was small and reeked of smoke and sweat, but the beer was cold and cheap so the little bar was full of people. A gang of bikers surrounded the pool table, laughing and drinking as their friends looked on from the bar stools. Next to the pool table were Sam and Dean Winchester discussing their case with not-so-hushed tones.

"Apparently there were signs of a struggle." The youngest said from his place at the table as he watched his brother throw another dart.

"Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig." Dean replied. A slender woman with short black hair stood behind the pool table, waiting for her turn while closely observing the brothers. She leaned against the long stick in her hands and tried to focus on the voices of the young men, but her drunken partners were distracting her ears.

"Your turn, doll face." The bikers laughed and drank while she slowly shifted her gaze from the strange men to the green felt pool table. With a smirk she walked around the corner and began to aim her shot, positioning herself within earshot of the two men huddled over a junky leather bound book.

"Don't phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was in the parking lot."

"Well, there are all kinds." Dean walked back to the dart game but the woman could feel his eyes roaming over her backside as she bent to steady her shot. "Springhill Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Dean, I don't know if this is our kind of gig either." The woman followed her cue ball after sinking the shot and bent again towards the table, this time facing the brothers directly.

"Yeah, you're right. We should ask around more tomorrow." Dean locked eyes with the woman and threw her a wink before turning once again to the dartboard. For a moment the woman stared in shock, a scoff building its way up her throat only to be silenced with a bit lip and a roll of the eyes behind her black fringe. She missed the next shot on purpose, much to the oblivious joy of the bikers she was betting against. They took the table and she sunk against the dingy wooden wall, watching as the brothers' split up, Sam heading outside and Dean heading towards the bathroom. Crossing her arms she waited and wondered about the interesting pair of hunters. When Dean left the bathroom he walked past the woman but she was too busy counting her winnings to notice his glance. He didn't mind though, because it gave him the opportunity to really drink in her appearance. She was a little shorter than he was and though her short bob hid her face from view, he could tell from her slim figure that she was a looker. He walked past her and could feel her stare follow him out of the bar. Dean would definitely be visiting this bar again.

His smirk was short lived however, as he slowly realized that Sam had vanished. He observed his Dad's journal abandoned on the trunk of the Impala and immediately feared the worst. As more people exited the bar his fear began to peak. The woman exited the bar and lit a cigarette, not looking up when Dean approached her.

"Hey, have you been outside within the past hour?" She looked at him and shook her head. "You didn't see where my brother went, did you?" The woman took the cig from her mouth and gracefully blew the white smoke away from Dean.

"You mean the attractive tall guy?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. Did you watch him leave?" The woman shook her head slowly.

"I've been inside all night." Dean turned away and began to pace the parking lot, yelling for Sam. The woman took one last drag of her cigarette before smushing it out beneath her black leather boots.

"Hey, there's a security camera up there." She mentioned as she caught up to the panicked Dean. He stopped his movements and followed her finger to the street light/security camera duo stationed between the bar and the empty country road. "But it's a traffic cam and can only be accessed by the town police." Dean gave the woman a thankful nod and raced to the Impala. She watched as he sped away, lighting another cig in the silence.

"Nice car..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dean sat on a park bench outside of the police station, disgruntled with how his conversation went with Kathleen. As he was looking out at nothing, thinking of other ways to find his brother, he didn't notice as a familiar person walked up to him.

"Any luck?" The woman from Kugel's asked kindly, taking a seat next to Dean. He glanced at her quickly before looking in the opposite direction.

"Not really, the deputy is more by the books than I'd prefer."

"Did you tell her it's your brother? Kathleen is a tough broad, but she's not heartless."

"I told her enough." Silence settled over them, thick and heavy.

"I can help you if you want. I know a few locals, a few palms I could grease." Dean looked towards her at first but didn't look at her face.

"I appreciate the gesture, but Sam's my responsibility. I don't want to get you involved with anything dangerous." The woman scoffed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"What brings you two around these parts anyway?" She questioned before popping the cig in her mouth and returning the pack to her coat pocket.

"Business." Dean replied gruffly, eliciting another laugh from the woman. She lit her cigarette and took a long drag before turning to face the Winchester.

"Would that be the business of monsters?" Dean's eyes snapped to hers, completely taken aback. The woman blew her smoke out of the corner of her mouth and flashed him a sly smile. Dean noticed how brightly her eyes stood out against her dark olive skin. She had thick brows and a sharp jaw, with freckles dusting across her cheeks and nose. She wore little makeup, just black liner and mascara, but her cheeks flushed against the cold while her lips puckered against the butt of her cigarette, making them seem fuller.

"What did you say your name was?" Dean asked, his eyes trained on her lips, which curved into a smile.

"I didn't." She let out another long stream of smoke, this time not being as careful to avoid Dean's face. "See you around." She gave him one last look before standing and walking away. Dean was about to follow her but he heard Deputy Kathleen calling out his alias.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dean pulled his hand against the cuffs, hoping to break the handle off the car door but having no luck in doing so. He looked around for something that may be helpful in getting free and found the antennae to the police car as his only option. Stretching as far as possible, he tried to unscrew the plastic rod.

"You're having some bad luck lately, huh?" Dean jumped at the sound of a woman's voice and turns to see the some woman from the park and the bar standing in front of him with a smirk.

"Trust me lady, my whole life is one long list of bad luck."

"Oh, I don't think that's entirely true." She pulled out two thin pieces of metal from a pocket inside her dark brown jacket. "After all, you're lucky to have met me."

"Name's Dean," He said with a smile, "Dean Winchester." She woman returned his smile and crouched next to the car door, plunging the metal rods into the cuff attached to the handle. Dean kneeled down next to her and watched as she gracefully poked and prodded her way into the lock.

"Lailah." She informed him.

"No last name?" Dean questioned. She gave him a look.

"Nope," One final twist of the metal and the cuff popped open, "At least none that concern you."

"How did you find me?" He asked after a beat, allowing Lailah to take his hand in hers to work on the second lock.

"I was out on my bike and just happened to come across the police car. Lucky for you, cause I was just on my way out of town." The second cuff popped off.

"I would have gotten out eventually." Dean claimed as he started to stand up.

"Uh-huh." Lailah scoffed before jerking him back down to the ground. He glared in protest but fell silent at the sound of people near by. "Before or after they found you?" She crouched lower and slowly made her way around the car and into a thicket of trees, Dean following close behind. For a while they walked in silence, through fog, trees, and mud.

"So are you a hunter too?" Dean broke the silence. He noticed that she kept right hand close to her unzipped jacket and figured she must have a weapon ready.

"Yeah," She answered with an empty laugh, "Yeah, I guess you could call me that."

"How long?" He asked, scanning the clearing they were about to enter.

"Hm?"

"How long have you been hunting?" Dean repeated, watching as Lailah paused to look up at the overcast sky. Soft droplets of water fell on them and the sky looked like it would open at any moment. She found something in the horizon and motioned silently to Dean, who followed her finger. There was smoke coming from beyond the trees; A chimney fire in the distance.

"That must be where they hold up." She explained before taking a small pistol from inside her jacket. "Where's your gun?" Dean sighed angrily but didn't reply. Instead he forged ahead, briskly crossing the clearing and heading back into more trees. "I guess I'll cover you then." Lailah said under her breath, slightly amused.

They broke through the trees again and came across a dilapidated old farm that could have been straight out of any horror film. Dean motioned for them to hit the barn first, noting that the smoke was coming from the main house and meant their target was probably inside. Lailah nodded and followed him, walking silently with both hands on her gun. They reached a rotted door and paused a moment to look at each other. It was then that Lailah noticed the small brass amulet hanging from around Dean's neck. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly inhaled to speak, but Dean had already turned around. He entered the barn silently, leaving a dumbfounded Lailah in the sprinkling rain. When she finally snapped out of her daze and made it into the barn, Dean has already found Sam.

"Damn it's good to see you!" He exclaimed, his mood noticeably lighter than before. Lailah approached the cages, a sick feeling beginning to pool in the pit of her stomach.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" Kathleen asked from the opposite cage.

"That was me." Lailah spoke, causing the three to snap their attention to her as she approached. "I know a trick or two." Dean smiled before turning to inspect the locks. "You must be Sam then." Lailah dropped to inspect the other Winchester, crouching low at his cage. Sam gave her a confused look.

"Uhh, yeah." He replied, taking in her unfamiliar appearance. "Um, and you are?" She reached her hand through the bars with a smile.

"Lailah, nice to make your acquaintance." Sam shook her hand awkwardly, causing her to laugh. "I was at Kugel's the other night, overheard your conversation. Don't worry, I'm here to help."

"These locks look like they're gonna be a bitch." Dean said angrily.

"There's a control right there." Sam explained, pointing to the large button panel. Lailah stood up and met Dean at the controls, trying each button to no avail.

"Have you seen them?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah. Dude, they're just people."

"And they jumped you? Must be getting rusty there, kiddo." Lailah rolled her eyes before putting her gun back in its hidden holster.

"What do they want?" She asked Sam.

"No idea. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well, that's the point." Dean said as he closed the control box. "With our usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people, they're just crazy."

"But evil is evil." Lailah said, crossing her arms. "And most creatures start out as human anyway."

"This thing needs a key. Key?" He motions to Sam, who shrugged in response.

"Best guess is the house then." Lailah said, reaching for her gun again. She nodded at Sam and Kathleen before heading to the door, Dean following behind her.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, stopping them in their tracks. "Be careful."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Silently they broke into the basement, the only light coming from Dean's torch. Lailah felt a prickling at the back of her neck as they walked through walls of human parts and murderous devices. They stopped at a wall of pictures, set up to be a hunters trophy collage. Lailah cringed at the pictures, her heart growing heavier as time went by.

"I'll say it again," Dean whispered to her, "Demons I get. People are crazy." She remained silent as they looked through the pictures. Dead men and women, hunted like animals. It made her sick.

"These aren't people." She finally replied, placing the picture of a deceased Mr. Jenkins back down on the table. "They're monsters."

The rest of the house was equally disgusting. Human remains and filth covered every inch of the space, boasting more prizes from years of hunting. When they reached the stairs Lailah jerked her head towards them and Dean nodded, silently agreeing to split up. She climbed the stairs silently, her gun down but ready to fire at a moments notice. At the top of the stairs there was a small hallway leading to the left with several closed doors. She slowly walked through the hallway starting with the last door, which turned out to be a bathroom. The stink that permeated the room was too much for her to bear so she quickly closed the door and moved onto the next room. It had a dingy cot and a stained rug, so it must be a bedroom. She went to leave but her eye caught on something in the corner of the room: a small wooden dollhouse. She walked over and looked it over. It was obviously homemade and quite old. There were no real dolls however, just a rag tied with rubber bands and what seemed to be a dead mouse.

"Ugh!" Lailah looked closer into the toy bedroom and found a piece of paper shoved under the wooden bed. She pulled it out and found it was a photograph of a woman with sandy blonde hair. She had deep cut wrinkles but couldn't have been older that 30-35. Her eyes were tired.

"What the hell is this?!" A male voice broke the tense silence and Lailah turned just in time to see a large boot sailing towards her head.

Then everything went dark...

"So you with that pretty cop? Or the other one, over there?" Lailah groaned, a painful throbbing in her head radiating from where Lee had kicked her. She opened her eyes to find the three men leering at her and Dean tied up as well. When her eyes fell to Missy she reflexively tried to get up, but rough ropes bit into her skin and kept her anchored against a chair. "Are you cops?"

"If I tell you, do you promise not to turn me into an ashtray?" Dean snarled, blood running down his face. Jared, the other Bender brother, stomped over and slapped him across the face. Lailah cringed and struggled against her bonds while observing the room. She felt eyes on her and turned to head to meet eyes with Missy.

"Oh eat me!" Dean yelled before considering his words and adding, "No, no, no, no, you actually might." Judd grabbed his head and held it tightly as the father brought an iron out of the fire.

"You think this if funny? You brought this down on my family. You wanna play games?" He nodded to his other son, who immediately went to Lailah and pulled her head back sharply by her hair before placing a wickedly sharp knife against her neck. "We're gonna have a hunt tonight after all boys. And you get to choose the animal. The boy or the cop?"

"Wait, wait!" Dean stammered, staring at Lailah's exposed neck in horror.

"There's nobody coming for us." She said in an almost gentle manner. "It's just us." Pa nodded happily and Lee dropped Lailah's head. He then brought the knife that was on her skin to his mouth and slowly licked it while staring into her eyes.

"If you don't choose, I will." The father said before poking the white-hot iron into Dean's shoulder, eliciting a scream from the man. Lailah struggled against her ropes again, hoping to free at least one hand.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. Pa smiled as he brought the poker up to Dean's face.

"Next time, I'll take an eye."

"The guy!" Lailah shouted, trying to help Dean. "The guy! Take the guy. Hunt him!" The men shared a sickening smile before Pa handed over a key to Lee.

"I like this one," He snickered. "Go do it. Don't let him out though, just shoot him in the cage."

"I thought you said you were gonna hunt him!" Dean struggled against his bindings. Lailah did the same.

"You were gonna give him a chance!" Lailah added.

"Lee, when you're done with the boy, shoot the bitch too." Pa turned to Lailah and smirked. "Not this one though... She may be useful." Judd walked to her and put his face near hers. Lailah gagged on the smell coming from him, but it only made him smile more.

"I like her Pa, she could make some fine babies." He stuck his face in her hair and took a long breath through his nose. "She smells like sunshine." Lailah pulled her face away from him and caught eyes with Missy, who was watching her closely.

"Yeah, we'll keep her around, put her to work." He sat on an easy chair and pulled his daughter into his lap. "Missy needs a new mommy anyway. Innit that right baby?" He asked soothingly, stroking the child's filthy hair.

"I'll take my chances on a hunt." Lailah replied bitterly. Suddenly a gunshot rang through the air.

"You hurt my brother, I'll kill you, I swear. I'll kill you all." Dean yelled, knocking his chair from leg to leg in desperation. Pa got to his feet and motioned for Judd to follow him.

"Missy, you watch them now!" He said before leaving with his son. Missy nodded gleefully before pulling out a knife and teasing Dean with it.

"I saw your dollhouse upstairs Missy." The little girl stopped her toying and turned around slowly. "It's a pretty house, isn't it?" Dean shot Lailah a questioning glance, but she ignored it, focusing intensely on the little girl between them. "You don't have any dolls though, do you?" She shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving Lailah's. "That's too bad Missy. I had lots of dolls when I was a little girl."

"Who gave you dolls?" Lailah tilter her head slightly, a kind smile on her lips.

"I made them myself."

"You made them?"

"Yep," Lailah nodded, gesturing for Missy to come closer, which she did reluctantly. "It's very easy to make dolls. My daddy showed me how. I made lots of pretty dolls with pretty hair and pretty dresses. I could teach you Missy." The girl stopped in front of Lailah and gently began touching her face with her left hand while keeping a tight grip on the knife in her right. Lailah laughed happily, ignoring the sickly feeling crawling up her spine. "Do you want to learn Missy? Do you want to make dolls with me?" The girl nodded as she stared into Lailah's grey eyes. "What type of dolls do you want to make?"

"Pretty dolls." Missy repeated, her hand moving to Lailah's short hair.

"We can make lots of pretty dolls Missy. I need you to go get some supplies first, ok? Can you do that Missy?" The girl nodded her head again, a smile playing on her lips. "Good girl! I'm gonna need some string, a towel, and some wooden chair legs. Can you find those?" Missy smiled wide before running out of the room to fetch the supplies. Lailah paused for a few seconds, straining her ear for Missy's movements before she stood from her chair, completely free of the ropes that had bound her. Dean stared quizzically as she approached him, quickly squatting behind him to untie his hands.

"How did you—"

"I know a few tricks, remember." She interrupted quietly. Three gunshots rang out and they both became still, tension rapidly growing within them. The pitter-patter of naked feet rang through the hall, growing louder and louder as Missy approached. Lailah swore to herself as she fumbled with the knot in her hands.

"What are you doing?" The little girl asked sternly. She stood in the archway with one arm full of doll supplies and one hand still brandishing the little knife. Lailah got to her feet and slowly walked in front of Dean, shielding him.

"Listen Missy, we have to get out of here. It's not safe. I can take you somewhere pretty, where you can have all the dolls you want. But we have to help Dean's brother and the police woman."

"You can't leave. You're my new mamma." Lailah put her hands up, trying to calm the little girl.

"I know baby, I know. But we can't stay here. You need a pretty house with flowers and dresses. Not this place. Let me help you Missy."

"You're gonna leave me, just like she did!" Another gunshot rang out, startling the girl. "I ain't gonna let you." She dropped the bundle of fabric and rushed at Lailah with her knife slashing through the air. Lailah readied herself and shot forward, grabbing Missy's free hand and spinning her around. Missy managed to plunge the knife into Lailah's thigh before she was subdued, but Lailah ignored the pain. In one swift motion she pulled the little girl kicking and screaming out of the living room and swiftly threw her in the nearest closet before locking it tightly. After a short breath the woman returned to Dean, ignoring his stare as she moved to release him.

"You have a knife in your leg."

"Good thing I'm caught up on my shots." She replied grabbing hold of the metal handle and slowly pulling the knife out of her leg. Dean watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, fighting the pain silently. The weapon came out bright red and dripping, but Lailah wasted no time in slicing through the rope that bound Dean to the chair. He pulled his hands forward gingerly, wincing at the pain his burnt shoulder caused him.

"Thanks."

"That's the second time I've gotten you out of a jam today. I'd say you owe me a drink or three." Dean smiled as they stood up together but the fell silent and alert as footsteps pounded against the front porch. The door opened and suddenly Sam appeared, at first looking deadly serious, then confused, then relieved.

"Oh thank god!" Dean sighed in relief.

"Where are the others?" Lailah asked quickly.

"The brothers are locked up and knocked out. Kathleen is watching the dad. He got shot in the shoulder."

"Missy is locked up in the hallway closet." Lailah said as she dropped the knife from her hand. It fell with a clatter on the hard wood floor and for a while the three stood in silence. A final gunshot rang out and they all looked at each other in shock before Sam and Dean bolted out of the house, leaving Lailah limping after them. When she finally reached the porch steps she knew it was all over by the looks on relief on the brother's faces. Kathleen had gone to find her equipment and call in for backup so Lailah sunk down to sit on the steps and fished out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket. She reveled in the musky flavor that filled her mouth when she inhaled the flame, the tingle that started at the tip of her tongue and soon washed all over her body. Exhaling was another treat, a release of the fear and pain from their unfortunate afternoon. She closed her eyes and actively emptied her mind, knowing this event would just be another addition to her ever-growing collection of nightmares. Tonight Lailah would be treating herself to a supper of whiskey and chocolate, deliciously paired with a long shower and some hot sex. She mentally mapped out her next destination, cross referencing the numbers in her phone based on location, personality, and proven ability.

"We're gonna start walking. The feds will be here soon." Dean's voice interrupted her narrowing suspects and she opened her eyes to see the brothers looking at her.

"Yeah, uhh, thanks for the help." Sam added, "I'm Sam by the way, we weren't properly introduced." He offered his hand and Lailah took it, pulling herself to stand before discarding her cigarette butt.

"Nice to meet you Sam," She smiled at him tiredly. "Wish it was under better circumstances though."

"Well, I for one am glad you showed up. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't." Dean said with a bloody grin.

"Yeah, after Dean got sidelined by a 13 year-old girl."

"Oh, shut up!"

"What can I say?" Lailah chuckled before walking between the boys and heading for the road. "Us hunters have to stick together. My bike's about a mile up the road, so I'll walk with you till then." They caught up to her quickly and walked in silence until they escaped the darkness of the murder farm. After that, their moods lightened exponentially.

"How's your leg Lailah?" Dean asked after a while.

"Not that bad, she didn't get it straight in." She was no longer limping from her wound and hardly seemed injured at all. When they finally reached the road Lailah took a detour through a thicket of trees and returned pushing an old, beat-up black motorcycle in front of her.

"This is your bike?" Dean asked incredulously, causing Sam to snicker. Lailah narrowed her eyes at them dangerously.

"Yeah, what of it?" Dean shrugged with and smile and crossed his arms.

"Nothing. I was just expecting something more..."

"Girlie?" Lailah scoffed. Dean shrugged again. "Oh bite me." Lailah rolled her eyes as she pushed her bike to the road. "This is a vintage Manx Norton. First in its class for speed, durability, and smoothness. My baby's got about 17 years on your little Chevy. Show some respect." She threw her wounded leg over the bike and sat down triumphantly. Dean was working a retort to her Impala quip but Sam quickly interrupted.

"Where are you heading now?"

"The hell away from here, that's for sure. But I haven't decided yet. What about you guys?" They shared a glance.

"We need to get our car from town. Think you could give one of us a lift?" Dean asked, throwing her his most alluring smile.

"Well, Daisy is more of a one woman bike. Besides I wouldn't want to embarrass you with my 'girlie' ride, now would I?" Sam laughed at his brothers' expense and Lailah joined him before holding out her hand. "Let me see your phone Sam."

"Uhh, sure." He handed it over and she quickly typed in a series of numbers before returning it to him.

"There's my number, if you ever need any help just give me a call. I'll swing by and save you if I can." She threw him a wink before turning to Dean. "I wouldn't say its been fun, but its definitely been real." She jammed a foot down and her bike roared to life, one headlight illumining the empty road. "See you around." Lailah revved her engine a few times before peeling off and disappearing down the road. The Winchester's watched her leave until she had vanished and then looked at each other slyly. Dean whistled a tuneless scale and they started walking again.


	2. Dead Man

"_I'd be sad that I never held your hand as you were lowered, but I understand that I'd never let it go... _

_To the world that you turned your back on, to the world that never really let you be..._

_And you did always say that one day I would suffer. You did always say that people get their pay. You did always say that I was going places, and that you wouldn't have it any other way." _(**Laura Marling**, Blackberry Stone)

Lailah tiptoed through the abandoned house, a gun in one hand and a flashlight in the other. It was eerie how quiet the place was. Only the wind and her careful footsteps broke through the silence. As she passed through the halls her heart grew heavy at the destruction she saw: Ancient painting and hunting relics torn and smashed to pieces, littering the floor along with ripped pages and human blood. This cabin used to be so beautiful, filled with knowledge and protection like a modern museum. Now it rested in shambles, destroyed by the very thing it was trying to protect against. She came into the main study and gasped. Blood and debris everywhere, nothing left standing in one piece. Tears filled her eyes as she looked over the beat up desk, a life's work utterly ruined. She put the torch down and picked up an overturned picture frame. The glass was shattered and jagged, but the picture remained in one piece. She holstered her gun and removed the back of the frame to retrieve the picture. The picture was dated in messy cursive, _April 17__th__ , 1996. Dakota coven_. She turned the photo and observed it with a mournful sigh. Shot glasses and empty beer bottles covered a bar table where two people sat smiling for the camera. Well, Lailah was smiling while Dan took another shot after their successful hunt. Her black hair was long in the picture and woven into a thick braid, but her face was the same. She was happy.

The sound of multiple footsteps shook Lailah from her daze and she quickly folded the picture and tucked it in her jeans pocket before retrieving her gun and flashlight. Male voices filled the empty house and Lailah quickly dropped behind the desk, extinguishing her torch and pulling a long knife from one of the destroyed cabinets. She molded herself to the wood, using the darkness as camouflage as the voices and footsteps got closer. Once it was apparent the intruders where heading towards the office she readied herself for a confrontation.

"Whatever attacked him looks like there was more than one." Beams of light danced through the office, scouring over the ceiling and walls.

"Look's like he put up a hell of a fight, too." Lailah stalled for a moment, confused at the familiar tone of the voices.

"Yeah."

"Sam?" She questioned quietly, "Dean?" She repeated a little louder as she slowly stood up. The brothers jumped in surprise and trained their lights directly on her, blinding her momentarily. It was silent as realization swept over them all.

"Lailah?!" Sam asked incredulously. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't scare people like that!" Dean scolded her, putting his hand to his heart. "We could have killed you!" Lailah held up her hands and raised an eyebrow.

"Because I have weapons and you don't?" The brothers shared a look and shrugged before moving their lights to look around the room more. Lailah quickly stashed her weapons. "What are you two doing here?"

"We read about Elkin's death in the paper. Our dad had his name in his hunting journal and so we decided to check it out." Sam explained, searching through the desk while Lailah watched.

"What are you doing here Lailah? We haven't heard from you since the Minnesota case." Dean questioned with suspicion. "We tried to contact you a few weeks ago and we didn't get anything back." He was talking about their trouble in Chicago and how Sam decided to contact Lailah in desperation, hoping she could help them with the then unknown Daeva. When she didn't respond they contacted other hunters.

"I was in the middle of something when you called me. I have a life too, you know." Dean rolled his eyes.

"So why are you here if you're so busy?" She looked down, a sharp pain contracting in her chest.

"Daniel Elkins was a friend of mine. We did a lot of good together. I heard about his death while working a case in Nevada and had to come see for myself." She looked around the room sadly, "I know it doesn't seem like much, but this place was like home to me." Sam and Dean shared another look, each feeling quite guilty for suspecting Lailah for foul play.

"I'm sorry." Sam offered. She gave him a small smile before taking out her own flashlight.

"He was a good man and an excellent hunter. He helped a lot of people. But death comes with the job and we all know the risks. Still..." She walked around the desk to inspect the broken shelves in the corner. "I had to come."

"Any idea what killed him?" Sam asked, but Lailah shook her head.

"Not for sure yet. I have a couple of theories." She turned to see Dean inspecting the floor. "What is it Dean?"

"You got something?" Sam added, walking to his brother.

"Dunno. Some scratches on the floor." Lailah walked over to him and crouched down to get a better look. He used a pencil and some paper to get an outline that turned out to be a series of numbers and letters. "Look familiar?" He showed Lailah the paper but she shook her head, not understanding the clue.

"Three letters, six digits." Sam said as he took the bloodied paper in his hands to get a closer look. "The location and combination of a post office box."

"It's a mail drop." Lailah finished, suddenly quite clear on Elkins' death note.

"Just the way Dad does it." Dean stated.

"So Dan left something for us to find?" Sam and Dean nodded silently and Lailah quickly got to her feet. "Lets get going." She looked around the room one last time as Dean stood up, a sour look on his face.

"You're coming with us?" She shot him a challenging glance.

"Of course I am. Dan was like family." She looked to Sam, "I've already stashed my bike in his hidden shed, so I'll hitch a ride with you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the brothers broke into the post office, Lailah stood guard outside chain smoking. They were silent when they returned to the Impala but she could see Dean had an ordinary white envelope in his hand. She opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head before climbing into the car, followed by Sam. Lailah took one last drag and threw her cig on the ground before hopping in the backseat.

"What did you find?" She asked in hushed tones, putting her hands on the back of the front seat. Dean flashed her the front of the envelope but it only confused her. "J.W.?"

"You think?" Sam directed at his brother. "John Winchester?" Lailah's jaw dropped, her stupidity angering her. How had she not known these were the Winchester boys?

"I don't know." Dean replied, oblivious to Lailah's internal dilemma in the back seat. "Should we open it?" A quick knock at the drivers' window had them all jumping in shock. A scruffy face appeared in Dean's window and Lailah instantly flipped open her switch blade.

"Dad?" Dean couldn't believe his eyes. John smiled at his kids before opening the back seat. He stopped in his tracks and scowled upon seeing a third person in the car. Lailah glared back at him, a sharp blade held tightly in her right hand. Sam and Dean turned to observe the commotion.

"Lailah, this is our dad." Sam explained gently.

"Put the blade down James Dean." Dean demanded. She looked at the brothers and back at the father before scooting against the farthest door and putting her knife away, giving John room to enter. An awkward silence filled the car and Dean cleared his throat loudly.

"Dad, this is Lailah. We met her on a hunt about a month ago."

"John Winchester," He offered his hand, which she took without breaking eye contact.

"Lailah." She said as she shook his large hand firmly.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you alright?" Sam asked quickly, worry filling his voice. John gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could."

"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?"

"Yeah. He..." John paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. Lailah observed him closely. "He was a good man. Taught me a hell of a lot about hunting." Lailah's eyes fell, swept away by bitter memories.

"You never mentioned him to us."

"We had a... We had kind of a falling out. I haven't seen him in years." Lailah took note of the tone John used, regret and disappointment. "I should look at that." Dean handed him Daniel's note and they all watched as John opened the letter and read. "If you're reading this, I'm already dead... That son of a bitch."

"Excuse me!" Lailah snapped, much to Sam and Dean's dismay.

"What is it?" Dean asked, preventing Lailah's anger from vocalizing.

"He had it the whole time." John said with bitter tones.

"Had what?" Lailah's voice was hard but the oldest Winchester ignored her.

"When you searched the place did you see a gun? An antique, a colt revolver, did you see it?" He was getting frantic which confused his sons but Lailah understood at once. And she was pissed.

"There was an old case, but it was empty." Dean quickly stammered.

"They have it." He started getting out of the car, "We gotta pick up the trail."

"You want us to come with you?"

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta find this gun." Lailah glared at John, a great disliking building in her stomach. The way we spoke about Daniel was disrespectful and she couldn't tolerate much more of his commanding attitude.

"Why?" Sam questioned, his voice tired. John shot him a dark look.

"Because it's important, that's why." Lailah opened her mouth to snap at John, a sudden urge to protect Sam welling within her.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet!" John moved his head closer.

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best." He paused as a wave of memories silenced him. Lailah took a deep breath.

"Vampires." She deadpanned. Sam and Dean shot her a peculiar look, as if she had grown a second head.

"Vampires?" Dead repeated, unbelieving. "I thought there was no such thing."

"You never even mentioned them Dad." Sam added in a hurt tone. Lailah could feel the doubt growing in his heart, not of the creature's existence, but of his own fathers' authority. John gave them a disappointed look.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and," He glanced at Lailah, taking in the full force of her mistrust and resentment towards him, "others had wiped them out. I was wrong."

"You gotta be kidding me." Lailah muttered, "There are vampire nest's all over the world. It would be impossible to snuff them all out before more were created." Sam turned to Lailah.

"You know about vampires?" She gave him a sympathetic glance before glowering at John again.

"Of course I do. I'm a hunter."

"I'll meet you at the motel on State Street." John commanded before leaving the three in silence. Lailah watched as the brothers individually processed what had just taken place.

"Most vampire lore is wrong." Lailah finally broke the silence. "Crosses and garlic won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part is true. They need human blood to survive, fresh human blood." Sam turned slightly to look at her and she returned his glance. He was hurting, they both were. "Look guys, I don't know why John never told you about them. Frankly, I'm surprised it took you this long to run into a nest. But they exist and you need to get over that." She caught Dean's eyes searching for hers in the rear-view mirror and she gave him a sad smile. "It's late. Let go grab some beers and get to the motel. It'll be easier to find them in the daylight anyway, they tend to sleep in during regular business hours."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When they got to the motel Lailah remained outside to give the family some time to catch up. She smoked a cigarette on the front stoop and waited in silence, holding tight to the storming emotions inside her. It was memories of Elkins and her indignant rage at his senseless death that boiled deep within her stomach. Her interaction and observation of John only made things worse. As she exhaled the last bit of her cig, the motel door opened behind her. She cast a quick glance back to find Dean holding two beers and gladly accepted one with a smile. He sat next to her and stared up at the clear midnight sky.

"Vampires huh?" Lailah snorted as she brought the amber bottle to her lips for a drink.

"Yep," She replied. "Nasty little things. They grow like weeds."

"Is that what you did with Elkins? Kill vampires?" She looked away from him at the mention of her friend and took a while before answering.

"Yeah," She cleared her throat, "We spent a lot of time killing vampires. He was all I had for a while. And he was..." She stopped, tears threatening at the back of her eyes. "He was really lovely. And kind. He did a lot for humanity."

"I'm sorry Lailah. He must have been like a father to you." She looked out at the stars and fell into the memories that had been threatening to overtake her since she heard of his death. They washed over her, raw and jagged, but left her feeling somewhat clean. Heat and sweat and laughter. Rain and red and danger. Blood...

"You could say that." She chugged the rest of her beer and fell silent, Dean took that as a sign he should leave her alone to grieve. He gave her one last empathetic look before standing. "Sam and I are gonna get some sleep, Dad'll stay up and listen to the police scanner. You can chill here as long as you need too and just wake us up if you want to sleep."

"Thanks Dean." She flashed him a crooked smile, her eyes still swimming in tears. "I'm glad we ran into each other again." He nodded in agreement and returned to the motel room, leaving Lailah alone as she fished out another cigarette. Hours later Lailah quietly made her way into the room, finding Sam and Dean fast asleep in the two queen beds. John looked up from his papers as she walked to the table and offered her a beer when she sat down.

"Thanks." She whispered as she accepted the cold drink.

"You saved my boys from a couple of crazies?" She smiled softly, looking down at the beer in her hands.

"Well, they helped a little." John snorted at her response, taking another drink of his beer. "Why did you never tell them about vampires?"

"I never needed too. Never came across one myself. I only heard about it them from Elkins." He shuffled through more papers, making notes from time to time.

"And the colt?" She questioned, staring directly at John. "They don't know about that either. Or what you're planning to use it for." He looked up at her, his face blank. "I've heard stories about you John Winchester. From Daniel, from other hunters. I know what happened to your wife, I know what happened to your family." She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table. "After all you've been through together, don't you think Sam and Dean deserve to know the truth?" John tilted his head slightly, really taking in Lailah. She did not break eye contact and the two sat in silence, the only sounds coming from the sleeping brothers and the police scanner.

"I've heard stories about you too." John finally said, a disturbing smile blooming across his lips. "Dan had a lot to say about the mysterious Lailah." Her face dropped instantly.

"You're lying." John chuckled and took another drink.

"He was distraught after you left, heartbroken actually. Said a lot of nasty things about you."

"Shut up." She growled.

"Dan and I spent a lot of time together. He taught me almost everything I know about hunting." He looked directly into her grey eyes, showing his dominance. "And he knew plenty about the kind of freaks that roam this earth." Lailah shot to her feet, her chair toppling over loudly. She put both hands on the table and squeezed them as hard as she could to keep herself from lashing out physically at John and she leaned closer to him.

"I _loved _Daniel Elkins." She said in a deadly whisper, "He would _never_ betray my trust. Not to you, not to anyone." Heavy silence fell once again as John and Lailah challenged each other, glaring brown and grey eyes unblinking.

"_Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41, abandoned car._" The police scanner broke the silence, "_Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here_." John and Lailah both glanced at the scanner and locked eyes once more before John jumped to his feet and started to wake the boys.

"Sam, Dean, let's go." He slapped their feet and they both started awake. Dean rubbed his eyes and yawned. "We picked up a police call." John slipped his jacket on.

"What happened?" Sam questioned, his voice still laced with sleep.

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there and everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

"How do you know?"

"Just follow me." John ordered before walking from the room. Lailah caught his eye for a second, but he left without another word. Sam and Dean quickly got their jackets and they all hopped in the Impala to follow John in his truck. The mood was dark inside the Chevy as Dean sped to keep up with his father. Lailah could feel the unspoken anger churning inside of Sam and she didn't blame him for it. They pulled up to the crime scene and John was already on his way to speak to the cops. Sam went to follow but a glare from his father stopped him in his tracks. Lailah pulled out a cigarette and leaned on the opposite side of the Impala, looking out into the surrounding woodland.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone with him." Sam sulkily sat on the hood of the Impala, watching his father closely. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting." Sam looked at his brother confused.

"What's starting?"

"What did you find?" Lailah interrupted as John approached.

"It's them alright, looks like they're heading west." Lailah put her cig out and checked the watch on her wrist. "We'll have to double back to get around that detour."

"I need to go back to Daniel's cabin." She turned to Dean, "Can you drop me off on your way to the nest?" The Winchester men all looked at her peculiarly.

"You're not coming with us?" Lailah shook her head.

"I have some things to take care of at Elkins' place. I can meet up with you later on. Besides," She smiled, "I think the Winchesters deserve to hunt together again! I don't want to get in the way of quality family time." She finished her sentence while locking eyes with John, who drew his lips into a hard line.

"Alright, you boys drop her off and then head west out of town." He walked around the car, heading for his truck, "Hey Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it." Lailah rolled her eyes and slid into the back seat while the brothers shared a look and followed her. Once on the road, Dean began reading Elkins notes on vampires while Lailah fished out her cell phone. She searched through the contacts for a second before finding the name she needed. It rang twice before the other person picked up.

"_What?!_" A gruff male voice snapped into the phone.

"It's me."

"_Lailah? Is it really you?_"

"Yeah, yeah. It's me." She smiled at the laughter coming from the other end of the call.

"_Jesus, it's been years. How the hell are you girl?!_"

"I'm good, but listen," She stole a glance at the Winchester's, who were just starting to argue. Lailah stuck a finger in her ear to make hearing easier. "You heard about Daniel Elkins." There was a small pause on the other end of the phone.

"_Yeah, I heard. It's a terrible thing isn't it... I forgot you two knew each other._" Her heart squeezed tightly and she took a moment to collect herself, ignoring the two brothers yelling between themselves.

"It was vampires. I'm in Colorado now, with the Winchester's."

"_Sam and Dean Winchester?_" The voice was shocked.

"Yeah and Papa Winchester. The whole happy family."

"_John too? What in God's name..._"

"I'm on my way to Dan's now and I don't have a lot of time. I'm gonna box up his hunting tomes and gear, and destroy everything else. Do you think you could send someone to collect?"

"_Uh, yeah. I'll find someone or I'll come up myself to get it._" She sighed in relief.

"Thanks Bobby, I really appreciate it. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"_Sure thing Lailah. Take care..._" She hung up and closed her eyes tight, ignoring the pounding in her heart. When she opened her eyes again the fighting had stopped and the brothers were quietly thinking.

"I'll need a couple of hours to handle Daniel's stuff, but if you get in trouble do not hesitate to call me. I'll be there in two seconds.

'What are you gonna be doing?" Sam asked, looking up at the rear view.

"Well, when a hunter like Dan passes, they leave a lot behind." She sighed, her heart getting heavier. "Research, artifacts, rare ingredients, weapons and ammo, that sort of stuff. Things we don't want falling into the wrong hands." She paused, thinking back to her disastrous conversation with John. "Secrets that can't be shared. I'm gonna pack what needs to be kept and destroy what needs to go. Some friends of mine will collect what remains and Daniel's legacy will go on to help mankind."

"Sounds like you've done this sort of thing before." Dean commented with a stale tone.

"It's not pleasant, but it's necessary. When you spend your whole life hunting monsters, you tend to lose a lot of friends."

"How long have you been hunting Lailah?" She released a heavy sigh.

"It seems like forever." Dean turned to her and she looked up. "Ever since I first learned about the evil in this world."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lailah spent the first 30 minutes of her time alone in Daniel's cabin in tears. She started in the kitchen, securing the summoning ingredients in the fridge and cabinets when she came across a bottle of wine. It was a French red, vintage of 1962, and she had given it to Daniel the last time they were together. She held the bottle close to her chest as heavy tears fell down her cheeks. Sobbing, she retrieved two wine glasses and an opener before leaving to kitchen to sit in his favorite leather chair right next to the empty fireplace. Pouring a glass for herself and another for her lost friend, Lailah curled up into a ball and lamented.

"I'm sorry Daniel." She whispered into the emptiness. "I'm so, so sorry."

By the time she had finished her work it had grown dark again. The bottle of wine stood empty on the floor, next to the glass she had poured for Daniel. The cabin was in shambles, but several boxes stood in the small kitchen, sigils drawn upon them in marker to keep unexpected intruders out of the haul. She was now standing in his bedroom, going through the multiple fleece shirts that he owned. The smell of him was overwhelming; whiskey and pine with a hint of gun powder. It caressed her seductively, pulling her further into the closet until she came across a hidden safe planted into the wall. She tried the combination he had told her all those years ago and gasped in surprise when the metal door swung open. Inside the safe were a small moleskin journal and a bottle of perfume, which Lailah immediately recognized as her own. She took out both items and sat down on his bed to open the journal. She flipped through it slowly, noting the date of each entry. Her breathing stopped as she read on, growing more and more distressed with Daniel's comments and theories. The last page written on had the most recent entry, dated only a few months ago.

_Lailah~_

_If something has happened to me, I am sorry. Sorry for leaving this intact. Sorry even for writing it. At first I was desperate to understand, but now all I can think of is how much I've missed you. I was a fool and you were right, but it's probably too late for anything now. I tried to make sure only you could find this, hoping that you would return upon my death like you promised you would. _

_I dedicated my life to protecting the innocent from the monsters that haunt my every waking moment. Drove me crazy, but I kept my promise. I tried to do good and I like to think I did. _

_I'll never forgive myself for the things I said to you that night, my foolish rage at the inevitable, my selfish misunderstanding of your sacrifice. You were some of the best parts of me, and I thank you for that. The things written in this book were shared with no one. Destroy it after reading._

_I will remember you fondly, even in my oldest age, assuming I make it to an old age. You never know with hunters..._

_Keep on fighting._

_Forever yours,_

_Daniel_

The tears in her eyes blinded Lailah. They fell in fat droplets across Daniel's cursive ink, making the white paper translucent. She fished out a lighter and sparked the flame, holding the thin journal above it before gingerly allowing the fire to consume it. The heat burned her fingers but she held on tightly, letting herself turn black along with the last words Daniel would ever send her. A electronic buzzing broke her depression and she dropped the burning book in shock. It fell harmlessly to the wooden floor and consumed itself. Lailah answered her phone with her uninjured hand while she stomped out the flames, leaving behind only black ash.

"What it is?" She croaked, her voice wrecked from her hours of crying.

"Lailah, what's wrong?" Dean replied in a worried tone. "You sound terrible."

"No-nothing, just tired. I just finished putting away Elkins' things."

"Oh, I see." His voice was apologetic, almost comforting. Lailah cleared her throat to shake off the thickness.

"What's up? Did you get the gun back?" She gave the bedroom one last look before heading into the hallway and down the stairs.

"No, that's why I'm calling. We need your help. Dad went alone to trade a vamp for the cult, but we don't think it's gonna work."

"Damnit John," Lailah cursed under her breath, "That is so stupid and pig headed and..."

"Yeah, anyway," Dean interrupted, feeling awkward, "Sammy and I are going to follow him and ambush the trade if things go sour. Will you back us up?" Lailah looked up and smiled to herself.

"Of course I will. You got anymore of that dead man's blood?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Their backup was a bloody, messy success. Lailah brought an old hunting bow to the fight and stood on the top of the hill firing blood soaked arrows at the vamps, while Sam and Dean ran in chopping. She found an opening to shoot Luther when he had Sam in his grip, but John was faster with the colt. Once it was over, she rejoined them at the motel to say her goodbyes. They were packing up when she got there, the air thick with triumph. When she entered the room, they all smiled at her, even John.

"I'm heading out." She announced. "I just caught wind of a haunting in Wyoming."

"You finished up at Elkins' place alright?" John asked. Lailah nodded and fished put a picture from her back pocket. She handed it to John with a smile.

"I found this while going through his things. I can see where the boys get it." John observed the picture with a laugh before showing Sam and Dean. A younger John and Daniel sat at a table full of guns and ammo, loading them for a hunt. They both looked quite serious, but had a hint of mischief in their eyes. "One of your first hunts, right?"

"Yep," John looked at the photo again, his eyes shining. "I don't even remember what it was, but I do know I almost broke my arm falling from some rooftop. Daniel cushioned my fall I think." Lailah laughed.

"Yeah, he did that a lot." She held out a hand to John, who took it without hesitation. "It was... exciting to meet you John. You've taught the boys well."

"Thanks for your help Lailah. With everything." They shook and parted. Lailah turned to the brothers.

"Take care of each other. No fighting." She scolded them light heartedly.

"You too." Sam said, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Thanks for everything." She patted his hand and Dean look notice of her fingers. They were bright red and slightly blistered.

"What happened?" He questioned, nodding his head toward her hand, which flexed gingerly.

"Oh just a little mishap at the cabin. Spilt lighter fluid and cigarettes do not mix."

"Well, you know what they say, those things will kill you." Lailah bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud, so she smiled and nodded instead.

"In this job, not very likely," She sent him a wink and a smirk, "But thanks for caring sweetheart." Dean rolled his eyes and Lailah waved at them all one last time. "I'll see you around, I guess. Keep me posted on the hunt, I'm always up for a good fight." She spun on her heel and walked out to the parking lot, her heart finally beginning to lighten after the past couple days of sorrow. She hopped on her bike and started it flawlessly, knowing that it would take at least a day to get to the Salvage yard. Maybe she would check in on her favorite dropout on the way. Lailah chuckled at the thought.


	3. Before Everything

"_I've never taken this curve, driving this fast before. A glowing stop sign, but both lanes are mine, no seatbelts attached to my door. _

_Well my speed meter don't work, so I'm gonna guess ninety-five. Well maybe I'll fix it and maybe I won't it depends on my being alive._

_Well my bottle of bourbon is gone, it flew away all by itself. So if ever you find it, my photo's behind it, in memory of me on your shelf." (_**The Avett Brothers**, In the Curve).

Lailah pulled into the salvage yard just as the sun began to set, casting shadows through the piles of motor junk and scrap metal that littered the place. She eased her bike past the giant dog Rumsfeld, who wagged his tail upon seeing her, and parked just beyond the house underneath a rusting awning. Lailah unzipped her black leather jacket revealing a plain white v-neck that was tucked into her dark jeans, and then ran her hands through her windswept hair. She pulled two bottles of whiskey and a large dog bone from the side containers on the back of her bike and shook her head in another attempt to calm her mane.

"Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes!" Lailah turned around to see a smiling Bobby leaning against the side of his house, all done up in his usual red neck ensemble. Lailah flashed him her brightest smile before running over and throwing her arms around him. He returned the hug and set her back on her feet, his hands squeezing her shoulders slightly. "Last time I heard from you was before you went after that werewolf in Tennessee. I thought you were dead."

"Nope, still kicking!" She held up her hands, showing him the bottles, "I brought presents."

"Well why don't we head on inside and have ourselves a celebration!" He laughed, taking one of the bottles from her and leading the way around front. She paused to pat the head of Bobby's faithful hound and give him the bone in her hand, which he took happily. "Don't you be spoiling him while you're here. He's supposed to be an attack dog."

"Oh psh! He knows who the bad guys are, don't you Rummy?" The dog wagged his tail again, obviously quite pleased with himself. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy!" Bobby rolled his eyes and opened the front door, which Lailah walked through and paused, whistling as she looked at the cluttered mess before her. "It's grown since the last time I was here." Bobby closed the door after entering and made way for the kitchen to grab a set of whiskey tumblers.

"Well, I get a steady influx. Elkins' stuff is all here too. Ray picked it up last week." He quickly poured her a glass of amber liquor which she graciously accepted, trying not to linger on thoughts of Daniel. It had only been a few weeks since his death, and she was slowly becoming numb to the loss. They moved to the living room and sat down, Bobby in his easy chair and Lailah on the red couch. "So what have you been up to? Met the whole Winchester family I see." Lailah chuckled.

"Yeah, it's been," She looked at her drink, turning the glass in her hand, "Well, interesting to say the least. Ran into Sam and Dean completely by accident a few months ago and then again in Colorado by chance. They're efficient hunters."

"You're impressed, admit it."

"Well," She laughed, "They get the job done. They're a lot less bitter than most other hunters I've met, which is surprising considering..." She paused, unsure if she should say what was on her mind. Her and Bobby had a great relationship, but he practically raised the Winchester boys.

"Considering how they got into it, or how their dad is?"

"Both, I guess. I had heard about John before meeting him, but," She shook her head and took a big gulp of whiskey, savoring the burn as it slid down her throat and rested in her stomach. "I didn't expect him to be so intense."

"John is a complex man." Bobby explained, not offering anymore.

"I mean, I understand what they went through, when the wife died. It's a horrible way to get into the life, you know that, but John seems to be fueled by his rage. The way he treated Sam and Dean, like they're soldiers instead of his sons." Bobby gave a heavy sigh and took a long drink.

"The Winchester's have had a rough life, growing up the way they did. John and I have had our differences, hell we've fought more times than I can remember, but I can't blame him completely. I was just as obsessed when Karen... Passed." They fell silent for a few minutes, only the soft ticking of Bobby's grandfather clock breaking the quiet. Suddenly a rumbling sounded from Lailah's stomach, causing her to laugh embarrassingly.

"Hungry?" Bobby joked, lightening the mood quite dramatically.

"Yeah," Lailah downed her drink in an attempt to quell the ache, "I guess it's been a while since I've had a good meal. Got anything edible here?" Bobby scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, you'll have to check for yourself. But I haven't been into town lately, so check the dates." Lailah rolled her eyes as she stood up, wondering out of sight and into the kitchen. She looked through the small cupboards and found nothing but ammo cases, so she opened the fridge hopefully.

"Bobby!" Her stomach growled in protest, "You have nothing but alcohol and lamb's blood in here." She heard him laughing from the living room.

"You never know when you're gonna need lamb's blood." Lailah sighed and walked back to Bobby, crossing her arms in disappointment.

"Give me your keys." Bobby gave her a confused look. "I'm going to get groceries." She held out her hand.

"Lailah, there is no need,"

"BOBBY! I'm starving, which means I may actually bite your head off if you try to stop me." She shoved her hand in his face, "Keys!" He fished them out of his back pocket and gingerly placed them into her open palm. She spun on her heel and walked out of the room. "Be back soon."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bobby had fallen asleep by the time Lailah returned from the market. She unpacked the car as quietly as she could, hoping not to wake the hunter from his spot on the recliner. She tore into a large green apple while she worked, knowing that a sandwich was necessary to completely satisfy her hunger. She organized the fridge as she pot things away, making sure the Lamb's blood rested far away from the lunchmeats. She finished with a glass of milk and a large club sandwich, which she silently took up the stairs and down the hall to the guest bedroom. Like the rest of the house, the little room was covered in books and magazines, but it did offer a full sized bed and a power outlet, so Lailah was happy. She set her glorious meal down on the wooden nightstand and opened the closet, carefully avoiding the pile of tapes that fell onto the floor as the door swung forward. It took some searching but Lailah eventually found a small, beaten up suitcase in the back. She shut the door and knelt down to open the black luggage. Neatly organized clothing rested inside; socks, bras, and underwear all folded and secure. She set her leather jacket on the bedpost and quickly undressed, folding her worn clothes and placing them on the bed. Lailah changed into a comfy pair of black yoga pants and a grey camisole, graciously removing her bra with a sigh of relief. Once changed she hopped into bed and slid under the covers, pulling her sandwich close with a smile. She looked through her phone while she ate, scrolling through pictures and messages, checking her email for potential hints on cases. She even glanced through her contacts while she finished her meal, pausing on several names to delete them.

"Dead, dead, retired," She scrolled through an ocean of names, memories scattering across her mind like waves. "Missing, dead, possible werewolf." The highlighted pixels came to rest. "Unknown." She scrolled on, swallowing the last bit of sandwich before washing it all down with the cold milk. Another name caught her interest and she paused, her thumb gently massaging the call button. She had to admit that she was curious, almost eager to catch up on the person(s) saved under the name **[Sam Winchester]**. She hadn't saved Dean's number when he had called her for help in Colorado. But they were together, them and their dad. She lingered on the button once more before deciding against it and putting her phone away.

Lailah woke late the next morning, feeling well rested and quite hungry. She threw on a baggy sweatshirt and went downstairs to find Bobby hunched over his desk.

"Morning." She called as she walked into the kitchen.

"There's coffee in the pot." Bobby yelled. Lailah filled her cup before pulling several things out of the pantry. She set up two large skillets on the stovetop, one for pancakes and one for sausages. _Hell_, she thought, _Might as well make bacon too_. Bobby ignored the banging noises coming from his kitchen, but he paused when the smell of grease and syrup filled the house. "You know, breakfast was a few hours ago."

"You can't put a limit of breakfast." She answered, cracking a few eggs over a fourth skillet. "Its deliciousness knows no boundaries. And I'm assuming you haven't eaten yet today, so breakfast for the both of us." Bobby shook his head before bending over another book, making notes now and then. He didn't look up again until a plate of steaming food appeared seemingly out of thin air. He looked up from the platter to Lailah, who was holding a plate of her own. "Eat up Bobby." She set his food down and walked to the couch happily before digging into her breakfast. Bobby watched her for a moment before taking a few bites himself.

"This is good Lailah." She nodded her head at him, too immersed in her meal to respond. The only sound between them was the scraping of forks and soft breathing as they ate. Suddenly a great rumbling broke through the silence, vibrating the house as it approached. Bobby shot to his feet and looked through the blinds, squinting into the brightening sun.

"Well I'll be damned." He went to the front door, leaving a very confused Lailah sitting alone on the couch. A chorus of male voices filled the void, which Lailah strained to hear. Bobby returned to the house quickly, followed by a worn out Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Holy Sh—" Lailah sprang to her feet, not believing her eyes. Sam and Dean gave her equally confused looks and the three met each other in the middle of the room.

"I can't believe it." Sam said, dumbfounded. "Lailah?"

"What are you doing at here?" Dean questioned, a suspicious tone in his voice.

"I was just visiting for a few days in between hunts."

"You know Bobby?" Lailah scoffed at their surprise.

"Of course I do. Any hunter worth their salt knows Bobby Singer." She looked between them, realizing they were one short. "What are you two doing here?" They shared another look, this time obviously upset, and Lailah quickly realized something worrisome. "Wait, where's John?"

"That's why we're here. He's been taken, we think by the demon." Sam explained.

"We ran into the yellow-eyed demon in Iowa but he got away. Last we heard from Dad he was heading to Lincoln."

"Alone?" Lailah questioned, "Why? I thought you three were hunting together." Dean sighed, a pained look on his face.

"It's a long story." He turned to Bobby, "And we need help." The older man nodded.

"Anything boys. Now sit down, catch your breath, and tell us everything." The brothers nodded reluctantly and moved passed Lailah to the couch where she saw them both eye her plate enviously.

"When is the last time you two ate something?" Sam shrugged.

"A day ago, maybe." He answered Lailah nonchalantly, playing the hero. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen where the three men could hear the banging of metal and glass.

"We don't have time for that." Dean yelled from the couch. "We have to figure out how to find our Dad and kill the bitch Meg." Lailah returned carrying two full plates and two large glasses of water. She sat them down in front of both men and crossed her arms threateningly.

"Eat." She barked authoritatively. They stared back at her in challenge. "You two are going to be useless if you don't eat something. You can't fight demons on fumes. Now eat and tell us what's going on." They took the plates into their laps reluctantly but quickly began to stuff their mouths with food.

"A while ago," Sam said between forkfuls, "I met a girl named Meg at a bus stop. She seemed normal and everything, but about a week or so before Colorado we ran into her again in Chicago. We were hunting a Daeva and I had a feeling she might be connected."

"Long story short the girl is loony tunes and got her ass thrown from a seven story building, which I took as the end, ya know?" Dean added, his mouth full of bacon and pancake. "So we all get to Salvation Iowa, because Dad thinks the yellow-eyed demon is going to hit there next, the way he hit us in Lawrence. But Meg called and demanded the colt, saying she had killed pastor Jim and then Caleb." Bobby gasped quietly before swearing under his breath.

"I didn't know about Caleb..."

"This is the same Meg from Chicago? Seven story Meg." Lailah asked quickly. Sam nodded before taking a long drink of water. "Demonic possession then?"

"That's what we're thinking." He replied, "So she tells Dad to bring them the colt or she would keep killing his friends, anyone who had ever helped him." Lailah and Bobby shared a look and turned to the boys. "So he left for Lincoln."

"He didn't take the colt, did he?" Lailah's tone was shocked and Dean shook his head.

"Of course not. He took a replica and a boatload of weapons to gank Meg. But something went wrong. He took too long to call us and we knew something was wrong."

"And that's when Meg called, saying we'd never see Dad again." Lailah looked down, anger bubbling inside of her. "So we came here. We don't really know what to do and we need help." He was looking at Bobby with tired eyes, his pride completely diminished. Sam placed his empty plate on the table and looked at his hands.

"We just need a couple of weapons, some holy water, and maybe a book or two about these damn demons."

"Anything boys." Bobby said with conviction. Lailah quickly walked to the front window and looked out.

"You were probably followed. If they knew you were in Iowa, they know you're here now." The brothers looked up in shock, instantly fearing the impending danger.

"Shit!" Dean raced next to Lailah, looking out the window himself. "I'm sorry." She heard him say out of the corner of his mouth to her. It was short but quite sincere. She shifted her weight and faced him, a quizzical look on her face.

"For what?"

"Dragging you into this," He looked at Bobby as he busied himself around the room, grabbing odds and ends. "Both of you. I never wanted anyone else to get mixed up in our mess. But Pastor Jim, Caleb..." He paused, suddenly at a loss for words. Lailah grabbed his shoulders and spun him to face her.

"Knock it off Dean," She gave him a little shake, "I may not know your father very well, but demons endanger everyone. I want to help you and I won't take no for an answer, so get over your stand alone macho-man crap and get ready to fight." She let him go and turned to Bobby, "You know what to do. We'll trap the bitch here and get her to talk." He nodded with a slight smile before opening a large book on his already cluttered desk. Sam's eyes lit up when he saw the illustrations that littered the book. He hunched over the yellowing pages, smiling wide as he raked over ancient symbols and rituals. The script had been translated many times by several different hands, the oldest looking to be Latin. Lailah grabbed a thick felt marker and walked to the living room surveying the canvas. Dean watched as she squinted at the ceiling.

"Dean, get over here and let me sit on your shoulders." He gave a confused double take as Lailah pulled the marker topper off with her teeth. She waved him over impatiently. "We need to get her under the devil's trap, but if she notices it we're screwed. And probably dead, so I need you to support me while I draw one on the ceiling." He still hesitated awkwardly. "Dean, we don't have a whole lot of time here." The oldest brother looked away and sighed before walking to her and turning on his heel. He squatted low so Lailah could easily hoist her legs around his neck, using his upper back for bottom support. Dean grew hot around his ears and scowled. Lailah patted him on the head quickly.

"Hop on up," She ordered. "I'll only need you for the outer circles and the star. The fancy stuff I can do on a chair." He slowly rose to his feet, grunting a bit from the effort. Lailah was by no means in ill shape, but Dean was surprised at how muscular her felt. "Hey now, I'm not that heavy." She commented with insult as she began to map out pieces of the trap. They looked like smudges or mistakes as she added more angular edges but she obviously knew exactly what she was doing. Dean looked up trying to make out what exactly she was drawing, but his sight quickly became more focused on the body above him. Whether it was her long, exposed neck, or the angle at which the baggy sweatshirt fell over her chest, Dean's face started getting hot again. Lailah looked down, her mouth open to speak and they locked eyes. It was silent and neither one could look away. "I need you to walk in a circle, like this," She twisted her arm in a circular motion, thick lines of black ink following her hand perfectly. "Only bigger." She put the palms on her hands flat to the ceiling and allowed Dean to walk them slowly farther away from the small circle. "Here." Lailah stopped Dean and he carefully focused on anything else while Lailah used her fingers in his hair to direct him around the projected path. "Ok, that should do it." Dean shook himself from his reprieve and braved looking up again.

"Wow," He exclaimed, thoroughly impressed with Lailah's craftsmanship.

"It's missing the finer details," She rested her elbows on Deans head playfully, "But I don't need you for that." He caught her eyes and it took an interrupting and intentional throat clearing from Sam for them to start moving again. "You can put me down now." Lailah reminded Dean, who snapped to attention and squatted again. She slid one leg over his shoulder and onto the floor, leaning against him for support as the other found the ground. She went to grab a chair and Dean stood up hurriedly avoiding eye contact with Sam, who sat leering at him from Bobby's desk.

"Here you go," Bobby said as he walked into the living room with two silver flasks. Dean took one in his hand, an inquiring look on his face.

"What is this? Holy water?"

"That one is," Bobby replied as he unscrewed the top of the second flask, "This is whiskey." Smiling he hands the liquor to Dean, who takes a drink as well.

"Bobby, thanks. For everything," He glanced at Lailah and lowered his voice, "To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come."

"Nonsense, your daddy needs help."

"Well, yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything." Lailah chuckled audibly from her place in the living room but didn't speak.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people." Dean heard Lailah laugh again and he smiled to himself.

"Yeah I guess he does." Bobby gave him a kind look.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is you get him back."

"Bobby," Sam finally spoke, "This book... I've never seen anything like it." The two men joined Sam at the desk, Bobby perching on the corner to look at the two brothers.

"Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright." Sam showed him a complicated drawing in the book.

"And these protective circles, they really work?"

"Hell yeah," Lailah answered as she entered the group. "If you can trick a demon into one, they're trapped. Powerless. And voila!" She motioned towards the living room ceiling, which was now the proud owner of a perfect Devil's trap. "Now take a good look and then forget about it, because if the demon finds out, we're toast."

"They can't get out of the trap unless the lines are broken. So it's possible to safely exorcize a demon and keep the human they're possessing alive." Dean nodded in respect to Bobby.

"Man knows his stuff."

"I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you boys stepped in." Sam and Dean changed demeanor, suddenly rather serious.

"How's that?" Sam asked. Bobby turned to Lailah.

"How many demons do you run into during a normal year." Lailah shuddered, memories fighting to resurface and leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"If I'm lucky, none at all." She shrugged, "but a normal year, I'd say three to four demon sightings a year."

"Yeah, so?" Dean crossed his arms, waiting for the point Bobby was trying to make.

"This year, I hear of 27 so far." Lailah lost the air in her lungs with one swift gasp of alarm. Dean and Sam shared distressed looks, "See what I'm saying? More and more demons crawling out of hell and walking among us. A lot more."

"Any idea why Bobby?" Lailah asked in a small voice, but he just shook his head.

"No, but I know it's something big. I can feel it." He turned to the Winchesters and gave them a somber look. "The storm's coming and you boys, your daddy, you are smack dab in the middle of it." An ominous silence fell over the group as they thought of the impending danger, each mentally preparing in their own way. Unexpectedly a harsh barking sounded from outside.

"Rumsfeld!" Lailah and Bobby raced to the window but found nothing. No barking dog, no dismembered intruders. And the barking stopped.

"Something's wrong." The front door broke open, revealing a petite blonde woman with a wicked smile. She sauntered into the room and several things happened very quickly. First, Dean attempted to splash her with holy water but she swatted him away like a fly, hurling him into a stack of books. Lailah approached next, a thin silver blade appearing out of nowhere in her hand.

"Oh, you're new, huh?" Meg sneered before flicking her wrist and sending Lailah through the window. She slammed onto a rusty car bed in a shower of glass and pain. She sat up slowly, blood falling from her temple as she slip off the now heavily dented car. Lailah knew she had to get back into the house ASAP, but a soft whimpering stopped her. She searched for a few moments and gasped when she came across a broken and bloody Rumsfeld, crying in between two large columns of old tires.

"Oh no..." Lailah cried out as she approached the dog, who flinched and cried out in pain. He had been blinded by two large slashes on his face, both pouring blood. Lailah gently placed his head on her knees, calming him with words of kindness. "Rumsfeld, you poor baby." Tears filled her eyes as she fully realized how broken he was. All four of his limbs jutted out at odd angles, bone and blood poking through his bruised skin. Lailah cried heavily as she put strong pressure to the old dog's throat, knowing a quick death would be much more merciful than to let him suffer any longer. He didn't even struggle as she tightened her grip, allowing him release after only a few seconds. When she stood again, Rumsfeld's blood covering her from chest to thigh, she was fuming. She found her small silver knife sticking in the ground close to the window she had been thrown through and quickly ran to the front porch. Bobby let her in with a shocked once over and quickly shut and salted the door. She stomped into the living room to find Meg tied up to a wooden chair with Sam and Dean looming over her dangerously. Everyone looked up at Lailah as she entered.

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Meg sneered at the other woman, who flashed a wickedly sharp knife in response. "Oh, shiny. What are you gonna do with that, pinch me?"

"Something like that," Lailah replied humorlessly, bringing the blade to rest under the girls eye.

"Lailah, what are you doing?!" Sam asked with great concern. "Are you ok? You're covered in blood!"

"I salted the doors and windows. If there are any demons out there, they ain't getting in." Bobby announced as he entered the room with a large canister of salt. "What the hell is going on?" He added upon seeing Lailah inside the devil's trap with her blade to Meg's face.

"This bitch killed Rumsfeld." Bobby's face fell and his hands clenched tightly to the metal in his hands. Meg began to cackle, throwing her head back in glee.

"The dog?! You're this upset about a stupid dog? You may be the worst hunter I've ever seen." Dean watched a hard line form at Lailah's lips and he quickly grabbed her and pulled her from the trap. She faced him with a wild look and he shook her roughly.

"Focus Lailah. We have to see if she knows anything about Dad." She stared into Dean's eyes, anger dispelling slowly, and nodded before walking to Bobby. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and the two shared a pained look. Dean turned back to the demon, his blood pressure rising. "Where's our father Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?" He responded.

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't..." She mocked cruelly. Dean lunged at her viciously, clamping his hands tightly over her arms.

"You think this is a fucking game?!" He yelled, "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming," Meg boasted, "I killed him myself." Dean gave her a hateful glare before slapping her across the face. Sam jumped in shock, but Lailah was glad.

"That's kind of a turn on, you hitting a girl."

"You're no girl." He sneered back. Bobby pulled Lailah into the next room and called to the boys to follow.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked his brother.

"She's lying, he's not dead."

"Dean, you have to be careful with her, don't hurt her."

"Why?" Lailah demanded, outraged at Bobby's change of heart.

"Because she really is a girl."

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned.

"Well, she's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon." The brothers looked confused and Lailah scoffed.

"You can't tell? What did you think the devil's trap was for?" She asked them, still unsure why Bobby was trying to protect her.

"Are you trying to tell me that there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Bobby and Lailah nodded together and Dean's mood lightened slightly, "That's actually good news. Sammy, you up for an exorcism?"

"Uhh, I have dad's journal. How will this help us though, we need her to tell us where dad is."

"Exactly, and she probably doesn't want to get sent back to hell, seeing as she's been living it up on earth. This might just scare her into telling us the truth."

"That's actually a great idea." Lailah said. "Exorcisms are quite painful for demons and it can take years for a demon to crawl back out of hell, which is why possessions are so rare."

"So you boys get on that and Lailah, you and I are going into the kitchen to get you cleaned up."

"Bobby, I'm fine, they're just scratches. Most of this is Rumsfeld's blood anyway."

"March!" He snapped, causing them all to jump in surprise. Sam and Dean went about collecting what they needed for the ritual and Lailah reluctantly followed Bobby into the kitchen where he turned to inspect Lailah's wounds.

"I told you Bobby, they're no big deal."

"That's not why I brought you in here. What do you intend to do with the Winchesters?" Lailah stared at her friend completely taken a back. "I have a sneaking suspicion that you know a lot more about these kinds of things than you let on. Nothing against secrets mind you, but if you can help them..."

"Absolutely Bobby," She agreed with earnest, "I want to help them. You were right when you said they're in deep. I don't know what exactly, but something is moving down below and we have to stop it." Bobby looked deeply into her eyes, looking for any sign of fear or resistance and finding none. He gave her a curt nod.

"Get changed, you'll be leaving soon."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"HE WILL BE!" Meg yelled in agony as Lailah ran down the steps two at a time. She had washed her face and hands free of blood and changed into a pair of black skinnies and a white long-sleeved crewneck. She entered the living room to find Dean once again hunched over Meg, who had been knocked down a few pegs during the ritual. "He's not dead, but he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Lailah asked as she walked to the men.

"You don't" Dean called for Sam to begin the Latin again when Meg cried out, "A building in Jefferson City! That's all I know." Dean looked at the group, unsure if he could press any more out of the demon.

"Finish it Sam!"

"WHAT?! I told you the truth." Meg screamed.

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch! You promised."

"I LIED!" Dean yelled back, "Sam!" He looked to his brother who looked torn.

"Maybe we can still use her, find out where the demon is."

"She doesn't know Sam," Lailah said, glaring at the demon.

"She lied or,"

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped in there. We've got to help her."

"You're gonna kill her." Bobby said matter of factly, they all turned to him.

"What?" Lailah gasped as she remembered their conversation earlier that morning.

"You said she fell from a building," Lailah said, "Which mean's that girl is beyond saving. Demons can sustain an injured human body, but they can't heal one. The demon is the only thing keeping Meg alive."

"You complete the exorcism, that girl is going to die."

"We are not going to leave her like that."

"She's a human being." Bobby harshly reminded him, which brought conflict into the eldest Winchester's eyes. The brothers shared a look while Lailah entered the trap once again. "What are you doing Lailah?" She lifted Meg's chin with her hand and stared deep into hateful eyes.

"She's not human, not anymore." She placed the heel of her right hand on the middle of Meg's forehead, her long fingers reaching the top of the girls' skull.

"What are you doing?!" Meg screamed, thrashing her head in an attempt to shake off Lailah's hand. The other woman just held on tighter.

"_Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis dues do sanctuario suo dues Israhel._" She recited in perfect Latin, much to the surprise of the men standing behind her. "_Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus dues, Gloria patri._" Meg, who had been convulsing violently as Lailah finished the ritual, suddenly began to scream, a demonic wailing that broke several classes in the kitchen as thick black smoke poured out of her mouth and eyes. The demonic energy sank to the ground, pulled by some invisible force through the floorboards and out of sight. The house went silent, not even a breath to break the quiet. All four hunters stared at the unmoving girl, unsure if the fight was really over.

"Th-thank you." The girl said through a mouth full of blood. Lailah's eyes grew wide.

"She's still alive! Call 911, get some water and blankets." Lailah fell to her knees to remove the binding on Meg's arms and the brothers helped her out of the chair, trying to ignore her screams of agony. Lailah helped them lower her to the ground, placing the girls head in her lap, like she had done for Rumsfeld just a few hours earlier.

"A year," Meg whispered to them, her voice tragically broken. "Its been a year."

"Shhh," Sam comforted her, "Just take it easy."

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did," tears welled up in her eyes, "it was a nightmare." Lailah stroked her hair soothingly.

"It's alright now Meg, you're free now. It's over."

"Was it telling the truth about our dad?" Dean asked quietly, causing Lailah and Sam to send him wavering glares. "We need to know." He defended himself.

"Yes, but it wants... you to know... that that want you to come for him."

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters." Dean said more to himself than anyone else. Lailah could feel tears well in her eyes as she looked upon the dying face of the beautiful girl in her lap.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam whispered.

"Not there. Other ones... Awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Lailah watched as Meg's eyes lost focus, her tears gently falling upon her torn skin.

"By-by the river... Sunrise." Her eyes looked upward and nothing and Lailah watched as the last bit of breath left her body.

"What does that mean?" Dean demanded, grasping at straws, "What does that mean?!" Lailah closed her eyes,

"Dean!" She said in a small voice, calming him slightly, "She's gone." Gently Lailah used her fingertips to close Meg's empty eyes. "I'm sorry Meg. I'm so sorry." She kissed her on the forehead before adding, "_Requiem Aeternam dona eis, Domine et lux perpetua luceat eis: Requiescant in pace. Amen_."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It didn't take a lot of convincing to force the Winchester's to allow Lailah to accompany the rescue mission. Mostly because Bobby demanded it and partly because after they left Meg's body Lailah silently got into the back of the Impala and waited for the Brothers to be ready to leave. They ride was almost silent as the three mentally prepared themselves for the impending battle. It was Lailah who snuck into the Sunrise Apartments to pull the fire alarm, and she also distracted the fireman while the brothers stole two of their uniforms. She followed them up and gave them a head start by staying behind to fight the demon's who had found them in the apartment. They drove off without her, per what they agreed upon earlier but when Lailah arrived at the safe house, it was too late. The yellow-eyed demon had the brothers at his mercy and no matter how hard Lailah kicked at the doors and windows she could not gain access. It was only after the yellow-eyed demon had escaped that Lailah was able to get into the cabin.

"Ohmygod!" She screamed upon witnessing the bloody scene in from of her. She ran to Dean and tried to wake him, a wave off relief spreading over her as his green eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her.

"Hey kid."

"Oh thank you!" She put her hand around Dean's neck and helped him slump to his feet. "Sammy, can you get John?" She asked as she practically dragged Dean out of the cabin. Sam quickly gathered his father, ignoring his hateful glare and the pain in the pit of his stomach. They gathered in the car and Lailah offered to drive, but Sam refused.

"Stay in the back with Dean. Keep him awake. The hospital isn't that far from here." She nodded and hopped in the backseat behind John. Sam sped onto the road and Lailah quietly spoke to Dean while checking his vitals.

"Stay awake Dean, you can't sleep yet. Not now. Think of classic cars and hot women and stay awake. He smiled at her through his immense pain.

"Can I think of you?" His voice was shallow and a bit loopy, but Lailah couldn't help but to laugh.

"Whatever helps you stay awake Dean."

"I'm surprised at you Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first, before me, before everything."

"No, Sir. Not before everything," Lailah and Sam shared a glance through the rear-view mirror. "Look, we still got the colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, right?" Lailah slapped Dean on the leg several times, causing his eyelids to flutter wide. "I mean, we already found the demon..."

"SAM LOOK OUT!" Lailah screamed as two large headlights hurtled towards them. Sound seemed to disappear upon impact as the semi railed into the side of the Impala, pushing them off into a ditch. Lailah, who had not been wearing a seat belt, was thrown partially through Dean's window and came to rest on his lap, half of her head hanging out of the shattered window frame, blood oozing from her scalp. Her eyes wouldn't open and she could feel her breath getting shallow as a warm sensation filled her whole body, broken limbs and all.

Suddenly a white light filled her empty mind and she released the last of her breath into the cold, blood-soaked air.


	4. 11:00

"_Well it's been raining all day, __and it's been raining all night. __A slip 'n slide highway __and I'm moving sideways, __I'm loose but my steering wheel's tight__. _

_Well my '63 Ford is a bull__. __She's four thousand pounds at least. But metal surrenders __when oak trees meet fenders __and engines go through the front seat._

_Well I lost control in the curve __and a gas line broke in the wreck__. __I walked from the ashes__ w__ith just a few scratches, my crucifix warm on my neck."_ (**The Avett Brothers**, In the Curve (cont.)

A white blindness was everywhere.

There was no sound, no shape, nothing but soft white light. Lailah felt warmth radiating inside, soothing and keeping her still. She thought of nothing but the pleasant emptiness surrounding her.

An ethereal scream broke through the white sameness and brought an immense fear with it, souring the pure nothingness and turning it black. It was painless, this darkness, but false. Lailah knew she would have to succumb to reality soon enough. Suddenly a desire to breathe, to live, burned within her, eliminated all thoughts of nothingness. A gasp of air dispelled the remaining whiteness, a breath of life filling her up and flooding her lungs. Lailah sucked in glorious air harshly, tearing her vocal chords with pressure and effort. Her eyes fluttered open, and absorbed the night. Dean's bloodied face filled her vision, hanging over her chest lankly. She lifted her head and gazed at the surroundings that she had just returned.

Twisted metal and blood. John and Sam lay motionless in the front seat, half of the impala concaving into their space. Lailah dropped her head back through the window frame behind her, shards of glass falling out of her hair. She gazed up at the night sky, millions of stars twinkling from worlds away, and was calmed for a moment. Then a foreign voice pulled her back to earth.

"Oh my God," She shifted her head to see an elderly man standing at the side of the ruined impala, "Did I do this?" Possession, she thought before struggling to slide out the window. The man jumped when he saw movement but then rushed to help her out of the car. She sat on the ground for a few moments, fighting off the dizziness that spun her brain out of focus. "Are you alright?" The man fretted over her, his withered hands scratching over Lailah's raw skin.

"Phone!" She demanded, her voice coarse and choppy. The man drew a flip phone out of his pocket and handed it to Lailah quickly. She opened it and flinched at the brightness of the pixilated screen.

"911, what is—"

"There's been a car accident. Three men severely injured, off mile marker 72. You need to send air support."

"Right away ma'am, please stay on the line." Lailah rolled her eyes and handed the phone to the truck driver, who put it to his ear and walked away.

"Dad?!" Lailah's head jerked up as Sam's groggy voice sounded from the front seat. She crawled towards the drivers seat, ignoring the bits of metal and glass that cut into her hands. "Dean?"

"Sam?" She pulled herself to her knees, using the impala to support her weakened body. Sam flopped his head to face her, relief watering in his blackened eyes. Lailah gave him a small smile. "I called the police, they're on the way. Just try to stay still, ok?"

"What about Dean?! Is he awake?" Lailah let out a shaky breath.

"He's unconscious Sam. We won't know anything about his condition until help arrives. I'll stand guard, incase any more demons show up. You try to calm down, stay still and take deep breaths."

Sam remained silent after that. Lailah sat on the ground and leaned against the ruined impala, praying that no other monsters would challenge them tonight. It was only a few minutes until the first light of morning began to peak over the horizon. The truck driver returned to them nervously and attempted to speak, but a glare from Lailah kept him silent. She did not blame the man, knowing he stood no chance against a demonic possession, but talking wouldn't fix anything and she needed to keep her ears free for any hostel creatures roaming the woods at night. A gust of wind washed over them before the sirens of medical and police vehicles filled the scene, a helicopter landing some 50 feet in front of them. People swarmed the scene, taking in everything and assessing the situation. Lailah slowly got to her feet.

"You need to take them to the ER now!" She yelled as a group of medics reached the car. They began to fuss over her but she quickly shook them off. "I'm fine, I'm uninjured. They're the ones who need your help."

"Were you involved in the crash ma'am?" A young male paramedic held a flashlight to her eyes, checking for concussion.

"Yes, but I didn't have my seatbelt on. I was thrown from the car." She slapped his hand away, "I'm fine." The police and firemen worked quickly to tear the smashed passenger side door off its hinges to reach John. Lailah fought past the medics to get to Sam, knowing she had to get the colt before they saw it. She quickly covered Sam's hand with her own and his eyes shot open, dangerous and hateful.

"Shhh Sam. It's only me. They'll take it from you if I don't." He stared at her, calculating his trust for the woman.

"Ma'am! You have to leave the scene. The ambulance will escort you to the hospital, but we need to airlift the others."

"Sammy, you need to trust me. I'll give it back as soon as you're better." A medic grabbed her arm, tugging her away from the car. Sam gave a curt nod and released the precious weapon, which she swiftly hid in her leather jacket. A pair of built paramedics promptly dragged her up the ditch and onto the road where a large white ambulance waited. She followed their lead and sat inside the back, ignoring her rising anger as they prodded into her, checking for signs of trauma. Outside she could hear the helicopter begin to rotate its blades and another strong gust of wind signaled its departure. "I need you to take me to the hospital now." She demanded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dean woke with a gasp, his body aching all over. He looked around the drab white room and could not recall how he had gotten there. He remembered Sam driving from the cabin, heading towards the hospital, and then nothing. He quickly got out of the bed, noticing his clothing had changed, and walked down the empty hall looking for help.

"_Sam? Dad?"_ No one answered him, _"Lailah!" _He shouted, expecting the dark-haired girl to appear out of nowhere like she normally did. _"Anybody?"_ He walked down the first set of stairs he found and was relieved to see a nurse in the help station. _"Excuse me, I think there was a car accident, my dad and my brother,"_ He paused straining to remember the past 12 hours, _"and uh my sister. I need to find them so if you could point me towards their rooms..."_ The nurse looked up and Dean paused, shocked that the woman was staring not at him, but through him, as if he wasn't there. _"Hello?"_ He snapped his fingers in her face and got no response. Beginning to panic Dean quickly ran up the stairs and started searching the open rooms. _"Oh thank—"_ He entered a room to find Lailah sitting with her back to him, her shoulders slumped forward and legs crossed. _"Lailah!"_ He shouted but got no response. Dean looked from her to the person lying in bed and his jaw dropped. He saw himself, needles and tubes protruding from his body and feeding into numerous medical devices. The only sound in the room was soft beeping and Lailah's heavy sighs. Dean walked around the bed to get a better look at her and his body. To his surprise she looked completely fine, no visible wounds showing on her face, neck, or hands. He did notice that her brow was creased with worry and her grey eyes never left his motionless face. His gaze shifted as someone ran past the rooms window and through the door. _"Sammy!"_ Lailah turned her head and sighed again.

"Hey Sam." He walked around the bed, his face mangled and bruised, but healing. "You look good, considering."

"_That's my line."_

"Oh no." He whispered, taking in Dean's appearance with watering eyes. Lailah quickly pocketed something that Dean hadn't noticed her fidgeting with earlier and stood up.

"He's stable now, but the doctors haven't said much."

"_How's Dad? Is he ok?"_ Dean's questions fell upon deaf ears. _"Come on, you're the psychic, give me some ghost whispering or something."_

"Has he changed at all? Woken up? Anything?" Lailah shook her head.

"I've been here since they decided to release you, but he hasn't so much as moved." Sam shut his eyes tight, warding off the pain.

"Your father's awake." An older doctor entered the room, his face stern and professional, "You can go see him if you like." He spoke to Sam and Lailah both.

"_Thank God."_

"Doc, what about m—" He paused and glanced at Lailah, knowing she would loose visiting rights if the hospital professionals found out they had lied about their relationship. "Our brother?"

"Well, he sustained serious injury: severe blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema." Lailah's eyes fell from Sam's face and back to Dean.

"What can we do?"

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up." The doctor paused, looking between the pair. "If he makes up."

"If?" Sam repeated, disaster on his face.

"I have to be honest," Dean crossed his arms at the end of the room, trying not to scream but knowing it made no real difference. "Most people with his level on injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard, but you need to have realistic expectations." Lailah turned her head slightly, but didn't look at the doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Henry." He nodded sadly and went back into the hall, leaving Lailah and Sam, with an unnoticed Dean, in silent contemplation.

"_Come on Sam, go find a hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me."_

"Sam," Lailah began in a soft voice, not looking up.

"He'll be fine, we just need to find someone. A hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on him or a healer or something." Lailah reached across the bed and put her hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"If he's fighting, then we have some time." Sam looked at her through his messy hair, a slight relief in his eyes. "But he was attacked by a demon, and a powerful one at that, so we'll need a strong player to help. I'll contact everyone I know, see what's available. I have more than a few favors to cash in." Dean smiled to himself, gratitude blooming in his chest at the concern Lailah was showing for him. They had only known each other a short time, but he felt a comfort that she genuinely cared for him and his brother. "You go see your dad, I'll stay here." Sam gave her a halfhearted smile and walked out of the room. Lailah watched him disappear before sinking back down in the small bedside chair with a sigh. Dean walked forward soundlessly, watching her with interest as she pulled something out of her pocket and began to play with it. It looked like a long necklace, with dark wooden beads separated by knots in the string that held it all together. Lailah gazed at Dean's absent body with withered eyes, suddenly looking older and distant.

"_What are you playing with?"_ Dean asked her unhearing ears as she bent down to get a closer look. The wooden beads were the size of a lemon-drop and weren't perfectly spherical. Lailah rolled the beads between her thumb and trigger finger and began to mutter under her breath, her lips barely moving.

"Sanctus, Sanctus," Dean knelt down and put his ear close to Lailah's lips while he looked down at her hands, still fluttering over the beads. "Sanctus, Dominus Deus exercituum. Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus, Angele dei qui custos, qui suscepit. Exorior, Sanctus Angelus, exorior et auxilio. Salvum fac agnum, et curate infirmos." Dean turned his head to look at Lailah, who looked through him with stormy grey eyes.

"_Are you-are you praying?"_

"Sanctus Angele." Lailah looked up and sat in silence for several minutes before giving a heavy sigh and pocketing her prayer beads. Dean watched her in complete surprise. He didn't buy into the idea of prayer. In fact he ranked its effectiveness just under wishful thinking in getting squat done. But there he lay, possibly dying, with another hunter at his bedside praying for him. He would never in a million years have pegged the tough-talking, cig-smoking, bike-riding, dual pistol wielding Lailah as a prayerful or devout person.

"_Learn something new every day."_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Oh man," Sam said as he, Bobby and an open mouthed Lailah observed the ruined impala. "Dean is gonna be pissed." Lailah scoffed slightly.

"Oh yeah..." She pulled out her carton of cigarettes and scowled at the remaining fag, knowing that she wouldn't have time to buy another pack for a while. But she shrugged and lit it while Bobby and Sam inspected the car, embracing the smoke that filled her mouth with rapture.

"This thing ain't worth a tow." Bobby complained as he checked the engine, pulling off the hood in the process, "I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap."

"No, Dean would kill me if we did that." Sam said resolutely, pulling his ruined laptop from the wreckage. "When he gets better he's gonna want to fix this."

"There's nothing to fix," Bobby argued, crossing his arms while looking at the youngest Winchester. "The frame's a pretzel, the engine's ruined." He glanced at Lailah, who was absorbed in her diminishing cigarette. "It's a wonder you made it out alive, let alone unscathed." She blew out white smoke and faced the two men.

"I was thrown from the car during impact. Woke up in the grass a few feet away from after Sam stared down the demon that hit us." She sent him a smirk while taking another drag, "Which, by the way, took major guts. Nice job Sam." He looked down and smiled, a blush only reddening his already bruised and scarred cheeks.

"Well, the car is totaled. Barely any parts worth salvaging."

"Bobby, If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on..." Sam throat got tight and he couldn't continue.

"You're right Sam. We're not giving up on the impala." Lailah threw her finished cig on the ground and smashed it with her foot. Bobby nodded his head sadly, his mind miles away. Sam fished out a piece of paper from his pocket and walked towards the other two hunters.

"Uh, Dad asked if you could get this stuff for him." Bobby took the paper and unfolded it. He and Lailah looked over it while Sam stared at the smashed black impala in sorrow.

"What's John want with this?" Bobby asked while double checking the small list of ingredients, a scowl forming on his face. Lailah's brow furrowed as she narrowed down the spells that these specific products could be used for.

"Protection from the demon?" Lailah and Bobby shared a look of distrust, which worried Sam greatly. "What?"

"Uh, nothing," Bobby stuttered, awkwardly trying to change the conversation, "It's just... uh."

"Bobby? Lailah?" Sam looked between them, his anger growing quickly. "What's going on?" Lailah sighed and took the list from Bobby.

"Acacia, oil of Abramelin, witches sage... These aren't protective ingredients Sam. "Bone chalk and oakwood matches. These are all used in summoning rituals."

"Summoning?"

"Demonic summoning in particular." They could see the understanding in his face as his eyes narrowed in anger. "It's a blood ritual to call fourth a specific demon." Sam's breathing became very quick, in and out through his broken nose.

"Damnit!" He lashed out, punching the ruined impala and leaving a dent. He walked away from the wreckage, pulling his hair back with his hands, revealing the full damage his face suffered to the other two. "He's unbelievable!"

"Now Sam, we don't know what John is thinking." Bobby started.

"Of course we don't, because he never tells me anything! God, it's the same stupid secrets." Tears were slowly falling down his cheeks, mixing with blood from the wounds that had reopened during his rage. "Dean is dying and Dad is still trying to hunt the demon."

"Sam," Lailah walked to him and put her hands around his neck, looking deep into his eyes with sympathy. "Sam. You're right to be upset, John should have explained this list to you. But you can't worry about him, you have to worry about Dean. John may have a plan by summoning the demon, but we won't know for sure." He closed his eyes tightly and Lailah reached her hands up to fix his messy hair. "We have to focus on helping Dean. John is going to do whatever he feels is right, regardless of everything else." He slowly opened his eyes and found Lailah smiling up at him, her hands now squeezing his shoulders reassuringly.

"Let's get this thing out of here and get you two back to the hospital." Bobby broke their moment gruffly as he pulled the towing line towards the front of the impala. Sam and Lailah broke apart quickly, laughing a bit before helping Bobby secure the impala to his tow-truck. Once it was all set Bobby hopped in the drivers seat while Sam and Lailah spoke quickly.

"If you want I'll go with Bobby to get your dad's ingredients so you can get back to the hospital." Sam shook his head, not looking at her.

"Thanks Lailah," He glanced up and offered a hurt smile, "Really, thank you. But if I go back to that hospital now I'll go crazy. I'll go with Bobby and be back later tonight. I need to clear my head before facing Dad again." She nodded in agreement and smiled back. The engine of the tow-truck roared to life and Sam quickly hopped in the passenger seat, leaving Lailah alone in the junkyard. The men drove off, dragging the crippled impala and Lailah watched them disappear before heading down the opposite way, her hands fisted in her pockets.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lailah spent the rest of the day watching over Dean's body in the hospital. She had been on her phone for several hours, calling old friends and acquaintances, cashing in favors. Or at least she was trying. It seemed that no one could help Dean.

"_If this kid is as bad as you say there ain't nothing to do for him."_ A thick Scottish accent rumbled through the phone and into Lailah's ear. _"He's probably got a reaper at him already."_

"No," Lailah said sternly, her eyes squeezed tight, "It's too early for a reaper, especially in a hospital this size. You have to know a spell or something. Physical healing is your specialty."

"_Ye, but it's ain't all physical. You said a demon was involved, meaning his spiritual health is damaged. Ya can't fix one and leave the other, they're connected."_

"I know that Roz, but if you can come heal him physically I'll have time to find someone to heal him spiritually."

"_Lailah, it just won't—"_

"You owe me Roz. I saved your life and your whole damn farm."

"_I know, I know LaLa. If it were anything else, if it were possible for me to help, I would be on the next flight out. But you have to face the facts girl. No one can live forever. If it's his time then nothing can st—"_ Lailah smashed the end call button angrily and squeezed the phone in her hand, willing it to crumble like sand and disappear. If Roselyn Allaway couldn't heal Dean then it couldn't be done, not by human means. She sat tiredly on the end of Dean's bed and stared at the white wall in front of her, completely out of ideas.

"You know what Dean? I really hate hospitals. Like, I **despise** them. I never stay longer than absolutely necessary." She glanced at his unresponsive form and became distressed, her heart sinking deep as she took in his wounded form. "In fact, this may be the longest time I've ever spent in a hospital. And that's saying something. There's too much death here and in such a small space... I get claustrophobic." She curled her left leg under her right and bent towards the sleeping man, gently taking his hand in her own. "But I like you Dean. You're strong and you fight with everything you have. You don't really hold back and that's a rare quality nowadays. I admire you." Her throat tightened, making it hard to continue speaking aloud. "I wish... I wish I could help you Dean, in the way that you need help right now." Tears began to well in her eyes, blurring her vision until she blinked them away. "I tried for days, but they just can't hear me." _Never... _She wallowed for a few more minutes, rubbing her thumb across Dean's skin absentmindedly as her tired crying dried out and she returned to a sober disposition. The room was silent for a moment before all hell broke loose. The monitors connected to Dean began to beep erratically, screaming a warning. Lailah snapped her head up and found Dean's face unchanged, but his breath slowing.

"NO! HELP, I NEED HELP IN HERE!" Doctor Henry and a team of nurses tore into the room and began their work as Lailah quickly slipped down the hallway. She ended up in an empty chapel; her mind on autopilot as she climbed into a confessional and quickly grabbed a knife from her boot and the prayer beads from her pocket. With her eyes closed she began to chant inaudibly, her lips barely moving. Lailah took the blade in her right hand and sliced a large vertical line on her left, wincing from the pain as blood began to pool in her hand. She wrapped her wound with the wooden prayer beads next and closed her hand into a tight fist, soaking part of the chain in her blood. "Let him be, let him be." She whispered, rocking herself slightly. "Let him be, let him—"

"_I said get back!"_ Lailah gasped and her eyes flew wide. Dean's voice had filled the empty chapel for just a moment. She pushed herself out of the confessional and raced back to Dean's room, ignoring the pain in her hand. She found Sammy standing just outside the door, looking relieved yet confused.

"What's wrong Sam?" He flinched in surprise at her voice.

"Dean started slipping. Where were you?" His tone was accusatory and hurt, angry that Dean had been alone. Lailah hid her left hand behind her back nonchalantly.

"I was grabbing some food." She was quiet. "I was only gone for a minute."

"I need to talk to my Dad. I think I felt him a second ago, like psychically..." Lailah's jaw dropped, taken aback. "Do I sound crazy?"

"N-no Sam. Not at all. Transcendence is completely possible, especially in coma cases." She smiled to herself as she looked over the taller but younger Winchester. "I'm just surprised that you can feel him. It takes years of training for normal psychics to get to that level."

"Do you think a Ouiji board could help?" This time she laughed out loud, tears of hope pricking the backs of her eyes.

"Yeah, absolutely." Sam smiled at her, a real genuine smile that Lailah returned happily. "I'll stay with Dean until you get back."

"Thanks Lailah." He turned to leave.

"Oh hey," He paused and glanced over his shoulder, "Think you could pick me up a pack of smokes? I'm itching for some nicotine." Sam snorted.

"Sure thing, what's your brand?"

"American Spirit." Sam snorted again, high on the hope of communicating with his brother. Lailah mirrored his good mood and entered Dean's room with a smile as she unwrapped the blood-stained beads from around her hand.

Half an hour later a fully dressed John appeared in the doorway, much to Lailah's surprise. They stared at each other calmly before John entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Lailah questioned as she stood from her chair awkwardly, "Give you some time?" John shook his head, a sad smile on his lips.

"I won't be here long. Just wanted to see him." John walked to Dean's bedside and looked at him, a smile still painted on. Lailah looked down at her hands to give him privacy but perked up when his voice filled the room again. "When Mary was pregnant with Dean, we knew he was going to be a fighter. He was... constantly kicking and moving, all day and night. I thought it would drive her crazy, but she loved it. Said it was just his way of showing how excited he was to be with us, to be alive." Lailah watched John carefully, noticing how protectively his arms cradled the duffle bag strapped across this shoulders, how fiercely his eyes stared at this eldest son. "After Mary..." He paused, emotion seizing his words. "I put so much on Dean. Most other kids woulda gone crazy or given up completely. But not Dean. He was always ready for a fight, always prepared to do what needed to be done."

"You're going to summon the yellow-eyed demon, aren't you?" John looked her dead in the eye, but did not speak. "Do you really think this is the only way?"

"I've seen a lot of things in my years as a hunter Lailah, horrible, devastating things. But never once have I seen a miracle." He stared at her hard, taking in everything that she was, and Lailah felt completely exposed. "Look after my boys, will you? They're good, better than I deserved. Keep them on the right path for me."

"John..." He dropped eye contact and observed Dean once more.

"I hope you understand. I have to do this." Lailah said nothing. John didn't look at her as he exited the room, but she watched him until he disappeared. When Sam returned she excused herself to her fresh pack of cigarettes, enjoying relief that cold air and hot smoke gave her. She wondered if she should tell Sam what was up, but quickly decided against it. He would try to stop his father and end up getting them both killed.

Sam returned a few hours later and Lailah excused herself to eat and smoke, leaving him to contact Dean. She ate slowly, tasting nothing of what she consumed as John's words rambled around her brain. Her first cigarette lasted only 3 minutes. She lit a second and tried to clear her mind. Questions and memories fought for dominance in her sleep-deprived head and the cig wasn't doing much to quell the white noise. Some rest would do her well.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She returned to the hospital flying high, a tune on her pursed lips as she climbed the stairs.

"HELP! I NEED HELP!" Lailah mindlessly broke into a sprint, sliding to a stop at the entrance of Dean's door with lead in her heart. Sam quickly grabbed her and brought her to the back of the room, leaving space for the nurses to work as they skillfully unplugged and de-gagged the now wide awake Dean Winchester. Lailah held onto Sam tightly, her heart bursting with jubilation. Sam ignored the tears of relief blinding him and watched as his brother returned to life. Dr. Henry entered the room and ordered the nurses to start taking samples and diagnostics while he spoke to Dean about what he had been through the past couple days. Dean listened while staring at the two in the corner, who were smiling back like fools.

"I'll be back after I get these test results back, until then please take it easy," Dr. Henry paused, "And count your blessings. You have some kind of angel watching over you." Sam smiled and Lailah glanced out the room's windows, noticing how bright the sunlight looked.

"Thanks Doc." Dean replied in a dry, hoarse voice. Sam and Lailah creeped up as the staff exited the room and flanked Dean on either side of the bed.

"Thank God you're alright." Lailah said while handing him a Styrofoam cup filled with water. "We didn't know if you were gonna make it. Doctor didn't think so."

"It was bad Dean." Sam piped in, clapping him on the back gently as possible. "How did you hold off the reaper for so long?" Dean gave him a befuddled look as he accepted the drink from Lailah, who also gave Sam an equally concerned face.

"Reaper?" Dean questioned, "There was a reaper after me?" Sam laughed slightly, not understanding his brother.

"Yeah dude, we communicated through a Ouiji board and you said there was a reaper. Don't you remember?" He added upon watching Dean's confusion grow.

"No, I don't remember that."

"What do you remember?" Lailah asked. Dean furrowed his brow in concentration and drank the rest of his water.

"Uhh, Meg? The cabin? Rescuing Dad." He paused before great concern bloomed on his face. "Wait, where's Dad?"

"He wasn't in his room when I checked last, maybe he went out to get help?" Sam answered quickly, not wanting to linger on their father. "But you don't remember anything over the past 72 hours?" Dean shook his head slowly, trying to force his mind to make up for the missing time.

"That's understandable though," Lailah assured him, "After all the stuff you went through, it's normal for the human body to reject certain experiences."

"But, I mean; Meg, the yellow-eyed demon, Dad, the car crash, the spirit world... That's a lot to forget." Sammy added.

"Car crash?!" Dean's face started turning red and Lailah glanced at Sam, hoping he would take the lead on this one.

"Dean, first of all, what matters most is that you're not dead, ok?" Dean's eyes grew wide as Sam tried to cushion the blow about to be received. "We ended up here because a demon-possessed semi driver hit the right side of the impala and drove us off the road." Strange noises gargled from Dean's open mouth in an almost strangled fashion. Lailah grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him.

"Dean, it's going to be alright. Bobby took the impala back to his place so you can fix it up when you get out of here."

"My baby..." He grumbled with wide eyes. "My poor baby." Lailah gave his hand a sympathetic pat before pulling out her cell phone. Sam gave her a questioning glance as she dialed.

"Bobby," She explained, holding the phone to her ear, "Hey Bobby, no no no no! It's alright, he's fine. He just woke up." She walked from the room, trying to calm the frantic man on the other line. Sam sat on the side of Dean's bed, relief finally washing over him.

"How did I get better?" Dean asked aloud, though it sounded quite rhetorical.

"I don't know man. The Doctor said you might not wake up and you almost..." He paused, trying to find the right words. "Checked out yesterday. Lailah disappeared a few times though, maybe one of her friends was able to help after all." They shared a look and Dean crossed his arms, not entirely convinced.

"Sam, something's wrong." His brother looked confused but Dean couldn't really explain what he was feeling. "I don't... I have this pit in my stomach. Something ain't right with this." There was a soft knock at the door and the brothers looked up to find their father standing in regular clothing with his arm in a sling.

"How you feeling dude?"

"Fine, I guess," Dean replied, wondering why seeing his father didn't give him the sense of relief that it normally did. "I'm alive."

"That's what matters."

"Where were you earlier?" John looked at his youngest son, saddened by the anger that greeted him.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Well, that's specific." Sam snarled back, his hands balled into fists.

"Come on Sam." Dean pleaded, not quite up for a famous Winchester family feud.

"Dean's right Sam, can we not fight? You know half the time I don't even know what we're fighting about. Just butting heads." Lailah hung up her call with Bobby and turned to reenter Dean's room, but she found John blocking her way and decided the family probably needed some time together. She walked towards the stairs, knowing that some coffee was in order. "Sammy, I've made some mistakes, but I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" The boys shared a look and turned to their father, concern vivid on their faces.

"Dad, are you alright?" Sam asked. John smiled at him with the same sad smile he had given Lailah the previous day.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey Sammy, would you, uh would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Uh yeah. Sure." Sam stood from the bed and walked past his father, a frown on his face as he went down the stairs into the cafeteria. He saw Lailah standing at the coffee machine and headed over with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Sam," She gave him a bright smile, expecting him to still be in an exultant mood, "What's wrong?" He shrugged while putting coins in the machine.

"Dunno, Dad's acting a little bizarre." Lailah took a sip of her black coffee and looked away, unable to face Sam completely.

"I'm sure he's just relieved that Dean is ok." Sam grumbled as he bent to grab the full cup of coffee, having no energy to argue anymore. Lailah walked with him to the main hall but didn't go up the stairs. "I'm gonna take another cig break. I'll meet you all when you're ready to leave."

"Sure thing." He smiled once before climbing the stairs slowly as Lailah headed outside. The cold air washed over her so she zipped the front of her black leather jacket before lighting up a cigarette. _I'm doing the right thing_, she thought to herself over and over, the pit in her stomach growing deeper every second. _This was the only way to save Dean_. But she knew it would be impossible to fully convince herself that John's sacrifice was completely necessary. Someone, or rather some_thing_else had more than enough power to save the oldest Winchester, but the skies were silent and they were alone. Lailah finished her cig and took a moment to steel herself, hiding a turbulent conscience beneath an innocent face. She checked the time on her phone, eleven exactly, before returning inside. When she reached the top of the stairs, caught sight of hall Sam and Dean at the end of the hall, and knew. They didn't look up as she approached.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice lacquered with concern. Dean turned to look at her but fell short.

"Dad." His voice was distant, but present. John Winchester was dead. She turned to see the body, and took in a breath.

"I'll take care of this. Change and we'll go." She turned to the brothers. "Your father deserves a Hunter's funeral."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They drove through the night before reaching the Salvage yard. Lailah took them through a part of Iowa they had never seen before. It was rivers and hills and endless tree tops, and they parked at the edge of a farm before heading into the woods to make a funeral fire. Sam carried his father and Dean bundled the firewood. Lailah brought the lighter. They built the altar in a matter of minutes, Dean and Sam silently constructing the woodpile as Lailah prepared the body. She gently wrapped him in a soft linen cloth perfumed with flammable liquid, covering the body from head to tow before adorning him with her prayer beads. _Protect this soul, _She chanted, _Protect his people, protect his home_. The brothers approached her and lifted their father, placing him high upon the tinder. Lailah flipped open her lighter and lit a torch. She waited for them both to look at her, letting her know they were ready. Dean's eyes snapped to her instantly but Sam stalled for a moment before nodding his head. The torch was placed at the lowest center of the wooden structure, where the fire caught immediately.

"O vera, digna hostia," Lailah whispered, unheard by the grieving Winchesters, "per quam franguntur tartara, captiva plebs redimitur, redduntar vitae praemia." The flame crawled upward, devouring everything in its path to John's corpse. A plume of grey smoke filled the air, growing larger with each passing second as the shroud became engulfed by fire. Lailah remained for one moment longer, paying her final respects. She took her lighter and wound her right arm before arching back and whipping it into the trees. She then turned on her heel and started for the farm, throwing the boys one last look. Only one caught her eye. Bright green made dull by rings of red. Dean watched Lailah leave, questions burning along with his father.

"Did he say anything to you?" Sam's voice broke the silence, bringing Dean back to the matter at hand.

"No."

* * *

O vera, digna hostia,  
per quam franguntur tartara,  
captiva plebs redimitur,  
redduntur vitae praemia!

O Thou, from whom hell's monarch flies,  
O great, O very Sacrifice,  
Thy captive people are set free,  
and endless life restored in Thee!


	5. Act the Fool

_"This song is for the rats who hurled themselves into the ocean when they saw that the explosives in the cargo hold were just about to blow. _

_ This song is for the soil, that's toxic clear down to the bedrock where no thing of consequence can grow. Drop your seeds there, let them go._

_ This song is for the people who tell their families that they're sorry, for things they can't and won't feel sorry for." _**The Mountain Goats**_, _Cotton

It had been ten days since they left the hospital. Ten days since they said goodbye to John Winchester. Lailah made good on her promise to take care of everything from the hospital bills to the transportation. She jacked a car from the hospital parking lot and drove them to Bobby's, stopping only for John's funeral and gas. They arrived at the salvage yard early the next morning, Bobby greeting them at the door with tears in his eyes. He hugged the brothers tightly, offering them kind words that fell short. They remained silent and uninterested, sleeping through the next day and night. Lailah attempted to feed them but they politely refused everything she offered so she and Bobby spent the first night together, drinking until the tears had gone.

In the days that followed a fragile silence fell upon the hunters, each left to their own devices. Some days Lailah would stay in the house reading with Sam. She would show him Bobby's best hunting books and he would thank her quietly, smiling vacantly as he continued to work on his fathers journal. Other days she would join Dean in the salvage yard, tuning up her bike while he worked on the impala. They only spoke to share tools or ask for assistance. Lailah caught herself singing along to the radio and forced herself to stop, not wanting to disturb the grieving man beside her. Though he didn't entirely mind hearing her soft voice adding harmony and emotion to his dad's old mix-tape. They spent all day and night outside, only taking breaks when Bobby would meet them with a couple cold beers in his hands and maybe some food. There were even a few days when Lailah would escape the salvage yard, spending hours mindlessly traversing highways and back roads, through endless fields and sunshine. This small freedom helped her to feel normal again, unburdened by death or sorrow, and completely unbound in the wind and speed and distance.

She returned after one such spree to find the brothers gone. Bobby met her in the kitchen with a piece of paper, which he held out for her to take.

_Lailah, we may have found a lead on Dad's cell. Heading to Nebraska. Meet us if you want. Address is below. –Sam _Lailah read the address, committing it to memory before folding the paper. She looked up at Bobby, asking for advice.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He scolded, old humor returning. "Back on the hunt." She smiled and patted his arm before heading upstairs to grab her stuff. The address wasn't familiar but she knew the roads in well enough to not get lost. She pulled on a pair of dark green skinny jeans and a black v-neck before lacing up her combat boots and throwing on a leather jacket. She stomped down the stairs and saluted Bobby before running out the door, gloom falling off her like shadow during a high sun.

She pulled up to Harvelle's Roadhouse a couple hours later, ugly laughing at the sight of the minivan Dean and Sam must have driven in. They could have used the car she had stolen from the hospital, it was a nice little number, but Dean had taken it apart to use in rebuilding his baby. Lailah parked her bike at the side of the building and couldn't shake the smile on her face. She had realized on route where John's message was leading them and she couldn't possibly be happier. She looked up at the familiar scene, laughing at the irony as she hopped on the porch and lifted the keg found beneath the window. Taped to the bottom was a small silver key, ordinary in every fashion. Lailah whistled a tune while checking the door lock, surprised to find it already opened. She swung the door inward, casting light into the main room. She paused in the doorframe, halted by the scene in front of her. Ellen and Joe at opposite ends of the long bar with loaded weapons on a surrendered Dean and Sam Winchester, all staring at her in surprise.

"Don't mind me, I'm just here for a drink." Lailah announced, casually heading behind the bar and into the beer cooler. "Sam? Dean? Drink?" They cast her affronted stares, wheels turning quickly in their heads.

"Sam? Dean? Winchester?" Ellen questioned, to which Lailah nodded, a beer pressed to her lips. "Son of a bitch." Jo glanced from her mother to Lailah.

"You know these guys?"

"Yeah, these are John Winchester's boys." Ellen began to laugh, lowering her gun in the process. "Hey I'm Ellen. This is my daughter Jo." She headed behind the bar, affectionately squeezing Lailah's shoulder as she passed. Lailah walked to the brothers with a smile, not bothered by their perturbed stares.

"I'm assuming you know them?!" Dean growled, his voice was thick with irritation. Lailah took another sip of her beer before answering.

"Yeah, I've spent my fair share of nights at the Roadhouse."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sam questioned, looking embarrassed.

"You guys were already gone when I came back to Bobby's. And all you left was an address, which isn't much to go on. I didn't know where we were heading until we hit Nebraska."

"You didn't think to call us once you figured it out?"

"I drive a motorcycle Dean. It's pretty hands on. Besides," She pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "I knew you weren't in any real danger."

"How about you fill us in next time so we don't end up looking like idiots!" Dean crossed his arms while Sam nodded an agreement. Lailah held her hands up.

"Alright, alright." Ellen approached them with the cold compress that she handed to Dean.

"Here you go." Lailah leaned against the bar and put a cig behind her ear. She removed her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair at the end of the bar.

"Thanks," Dean said, trying to ignore his irritation at Lailah. "You called our dad, said you could help. With what?"

"Well, the demon of course. I heard he was closing in on it." Dean scowled and turned back to his brother with arms thrown up in defeat.

"What, was there an article in the Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed?!" He turned back to the women, giving Lailah a concerned glance. "I mean, who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"Hey, I just run a saloon. But hunters have been known to pass through now and again." Lailah toasted the statement with her beer before taking another pull, earning a giggle from Jo. "Including your dad a long time ago. John was like family."

"Then how come he never mentioned you before?" The room went cold, all humor evaporating like smoke on a winters' day. Lailah stared at the eldest Winchester, sending disapproving thoughts his way. Ellen gave him an equally cold look before answering.

"You'd have to ask him that." Dean looked away, unable to breathe due to a pressure building in his chest.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" He snapped, looking in Ellen's direction but focusing on nothing. Lailah set her empty beer down loudly.

"Dean!"

"Look, you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out! But John wouldn't have sent you if—"

"Ellen." Lailah interrupted again, her tone immediately recognized by the older woman.

"He's alright, isn't he?"

"No," Sam answered, "No he isn't. It, ah it was the demon, we think. Just got him before he got it, I guess." Lailah could feel the sorrow again, pricking at their skin in the fallen silence. The boys took their time, cautiously stringing their words together. Avoiding too much detail, anything that could trigger the memories to return. The wound was still fresh.

"I'm so sorry" Ellen consoled them, sincerity pouring from her heart.

"It's ok." Dean replied automatically, "We're alright."

"Really? I know how close you and your dad were."

"Really Lady, I'm fine." His voice was hard and cold and Lailah sent him a matching glare. She felt deeply for the Winchester boys, but Ellen was important to her and Lailah couldn't abide Dean's attitude.

"So look," Sam broke the silence, "if you can help, we couldn't use all the help we can get." Ellen and Jo smiled.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will." Lailah's mood perked instantly. She looked around the bar, expecting to see the little man anywhere.

"Who's Ash?"

"ASH!" Ellen yelled, startling the man who had been sleeping on the pool table. Long brown hair fanned over a dirty flannel cutoff shirt as he focused on the gathering.

"What? Closing time?" He rubbed her eyes as he rolled off the table, yawning loudly. Sam and Dean shared a doubtful scoff.

"That's Ash?" Jo nodded with a smile.

"He's a genius." She explained before heading behind the bar to begin set up. Lailah swiveled in her chair to watch Ash stumble towards the group.

"Ash, this is Dean and Sam Winchester. They need your help." Ellen told him.

"Right on." Ash held out his skinny arm, which Sam took unenthusiastically. Dean crossed his arms waited for Ash to approach but something caught him out of the corner of his eye and he turned to the bar, ignoring Dean completely. "Lailah!"

"Hey you!" She replied in a vibrant tone, biting a smile as the redneck approached her like a starving man to a feast. "Long time no see." Ash pulled Lailah off her chair with both arms and brought her into his chest. She hugged him back with gusto, ignoring the confounded looks Sam and Dean sent her.

"You have no **idea** how glad I am to see you girl!" Ash nuzzled his face in her neck, kissing all skin he could reach. Lailah laughed at the tickling sensation his beard gave her and playfully fought her way out of his arms. "Oh come on baby! It's been too long!" He went in for a second attack but Lailah skillfully dodged his arms and jumped onto the bar top, spinning on her backside before ending up behind the bar and safely out of his reach. "You are too cruel." He said, clutching his heart dramatically. Sam and Dean shared another look.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" Dean asked with irritation. Lailah sent him a guilty smirk before pulling out a couple glasses and a pitcher of water.

"Ash and I go way back." She stated simply, pouring them all something to drink. The brothers approached the bar and sat, waiting for Ash to follow them.

"Yep, this fine woman here may possibly be the love of my life."

"Oh stop it Ash." Lailah chuckled and handed them all a glass before opening another beer for herself. She turned to the brothers, laughing again at their unbelieving faces. "I saved his life from a vengeful spirit a few years ago. Brought him to the Roadhouse to help out other hunters who pass by."

"She made an honest man outta me." Ash slid his upturned hand towards her and smiled when Lailah placed her hand in his. "I'd make her an honest woman too, if she'd ever settle down."

"I'm not the settling down type. You'd think someone as smart as you would understand a simple concept like that." Ash laughed and patted her hand affectionately.

"All in good time, Chica. All in good time."

"You've gotta be kidding me, this guy's no genius." Dean said confidently, trying to change to topic from Lailah's sex life to the matter at hand. "He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Ash scoffed and sent Dean a knowing wink.

"I like you."

"Thanks"

"Dean, play nice." Lailah ordered lightheartedly. "Just give him a chance." Dean shared a look with Sam, who was still wrapping his head around the Lailah thing, and slid a folder to Ash.

"Alright, this stuff is about a years worth of our dad's work. Let's see what you make of it." Lailah leaned against the counter and watched as her ex-lover riffled though the stack of crumpled papers.

"Come on, this crap ain't real." He looked up at them, an unbelieving smile on his lips. "Ain't nobody can track a demon like this."

"Our dad could." Sam said in a proud voice, smiling for the first time in almost two weeks. Lailah bent closer to see the papers Ash was quickly scanning.

"What is it Ash?"

"These are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean... damn!" He looked up at Lailah with obvious excitement. "They're signs. Omens. If you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... You ever been struck by lightening?" Lailah shuddered, adverse memories flooding her mind. "It ain't fun."

"So can you track it?" She asked.

"Yeah! With this, I think so. But it's gonna take time, uhhh, give me..." He screwed his eyes shut, attempting to estimate how long he would need for a project of this size. "51 hours." Lailah nodded at him with a smile as he put the papers back in order and left for his room.

"Hey man!" Dean shouted, pausing Ash on his way out of the main bar. "I dig the haircut." Lailah rolled her eyes at Dean's petty antics, but Ash smiled and ran a hand through his luscious mane.

"All business up front, party in the back." He sent Lailah one last wink, inviting her to join him in his bedroom, but she waved it off and began to help prep the bar. She followed Jo out from behind the bar and headed for the side room. Lailah worked like a machine; wiping down tables, straightening chairs, and plugging in lights like it was second nature. Ellen watched silently with a smile as she refilled the saltshakers.

"How long have you been hanging with the Winchesters?" Jo asked curiously, looking back to sneak a peak at the brothers.

"I ran into them in Minnesota, a couple weeks after I was here last."

"You've been with them that long?!" She asked, eyeing Dean again. "Doing what?" Lailah followed Jo's interested stare and chuckled.

"Well, after I saved their asses the first time I headed out to check on a wolf-pack near Wisconsin, but when I heard about Elkins I went straight Colorado and I ran into them again. And their father." Lailah paused; shocked by how much had happened since the last time she visited the Roadhouse. "After that I went to Bobby's to check in on him and Sam and Dean just appeared out of no where with a demon on their tails." She stopped. Dean got up from the bar and walked over to the women, his eyes tired but playful. "And now I'm here."

"You look pretty cozy." He noted to Lailah, who smiled at Jo happily. "You working a day job? Part-time waitress, full-time hunter." Lailah laughed, unrestrained for the first time since the hospital. She sat on a table and studied the bar lovingly.

"I've been coming to Harvelle's for about 5 years now."

"She pops in every couple of months or so." Jo added.

"I help out when it's busy, give the ladies a night off when they need it. I keep Ellen and Jo updated on what's going on out there and they give me a place to rest up for however long I need. Plus I have to check in on Ash from time to time."

"And about that! Ash? Lailah, you and _Ash?!_" Dean asked incuriously. Imagining a woman like Lailah getting with a man like Ash was something Dean considered a rare anomaly; like double-yolk eggs or winning the lotto. Lailah crossed her arms and glowered at Dean.

"Dean Winchester, how dare you assume to know anything about my sexual preferences! I am a grown, independent woman who can do **anything** with **anyone **I please." She stood up to her full height, ending just inches below Dean. "Besides, Ash is a very kind person with a very large..." She hesitated, biting her lip for good measure. "Brain." She laughed wickedly, knowing exactly how uncomfortable her teasing was making Dean feel. "Besides he is literally a genius. And smart men turn me on, so if you'll excuse me." Lailah walked away from the two casually, aware that they were both watching her leave.

"She's something else." Jo chuckled to Dean, who shook his head in annoyance before sitting down at the table she was cleaning.

"She's something alright." Lailah ended up behind the bar again, helping Ellen restock and clean. Sam was still sitting by the bar drinking his water. Laiah was about to ask him if he wanted some food when something behind her peeked his interest.

"Hey Ellen, what's that?" She turned to observe the back bar where the telephone was kept.

"Oh, it's a police scanner. We like to keep tabs on things."

"No, no, no, no, the folder." Lailah walked to the register and pulled the manila folder from its spot. The writing on the front read: Couple Murdered/Child Left Alive/Medford, WISC. She handed it to Sam curiously.

"I was saving this for a friend of mine, stops by here every couple of weeks. But take a look if you want." Ellen said before heading to the kitchen. Lailah leaned over Sam and read the files he pulled out. They looked up at each other, sharing a look after reading the MO on the supposed killer.

"Dean, come here, check this out." The older brother sighed and left what Lailah could tell was a less than productive conversation with Jo. He reached the two and grumpily crossed his arms.

"Yeah?"

"A few murders not far from here that Ellen caught wind of." Sam explained, showing the papers to his brother.

"Looks like there might be a hunt." Lailah added, wiping the bar down absentmindedly.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I think we should check it out." Dean stared at his brother hard, trying to find motivation for his sudden urge to hunt. "Ash told us 51 hours, might as well try to do something while we're doing nothing." Dean rolled his eyes and looked to Lailah for her two-cents.

"I mean, if he said 51 hours that means 51 hours exactly. So it wouldn't hurt to check out this case, at least you'll spend your time doing something productive."

"Alright, alright." Dean held up his hands in defeat and waited for Sam to stand up before heading towards the front door. They were almost outside when they realized they were one person short. They turned to face Lailah, who was watching them from her spot behind the bar. "Are you coming or what?"

"Oh, no thanks." She said cheerfully, "Carnivals aren't really my thing. Or carnies... Or clowns for that matter." Dean snorted in skepticism. "Besides, I owe Ellen and Jo like a million I.O.U's for drinking all their alcohol over the last five years, so I have to stay here and work the bar. Text me if you need help though and I'll hop on Daisy and be there in two shakes." Sam nodded and waved goodbye, but Dean felt unsatisfied.

"Don't you even think about distracting Ash! Finding the demon is priority number one. Your 'sexual preferences' can wait." Lailah's jaw dropped and she scoffed in indignation. Dean knew he had hit the mark when he saw Lailah reaching for the beer bottle she had just finished, intending to whip it at him. "See ya later!" He yelled before exiting the bar quickly, laughing like an idiot all the way to the minivan.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lailah's phone rang late the following afternoon, which she took as an excuse to take a much-needed break. She head been working since dawn; scrubbing the place down, restocking all the expendables, polishing the glassware, and even adding new music to the juke-box. Ellen and Jo tried to refuse the night before when Lailah suggested they take the day off to do something nice together, but she had already purchased spa packages for them to use. She slipped Jo an envelope while shoving them out the door and the blonde stared at the bills inside.

"Get some new clothes or something." Lailah winked at her, knowing she would want to return the money. "It's a gift from Daniel. For you and your mom."

"Thanks Lailah." Jo replied genuinely. The Roadhouse was a successful little hamlet, but Lailah knew Jo felt too guilty to buy frivolous things. Nice clothing and comfortable amenities seemed rather silly after hearing stories of war from the hunters that passed through. Lailah waved them off as they left the dusty parking lot and returned inside to begin her mission.

"Sam! How goes the hunt?" She walked out the back door and sat under the awning, shielding herself from the low hanging sun. "Facing your fear?"

"Hey Lailah, it's—wait, facing my fear?" He paused and she could almost hear the cogs turning in his head. "Dean told you." Lailah chuckled affectionately.

"He may have texted me yesterday when you got to the Carnival."

"Great." His was trying to remain lighthearted but Lailah could hear microtones of great emotion in his voice.

"Sam, what happened? What's wrong?" There was silence on the other end as Sam struggled to find the right words.

"It's nothing, really, just some stuff with Dean. No big deal." Lailah heard the backdoor open and upon turning around discovered Ash heading towards her. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with no sleeves and jeans and held wooden box in his hands. "But we do need your help."

"I can be there in like 6 hours." Ash threw her a disappointed look as he set down the box, to which she replied by sticking out her tongue.

"No, no, we're fine. We just need help figuring out what it is."

"Oh, sure thing." Ash smiled to himself and put his hands across Lailah's shoulders, using just enough pressure to begin loosening her tired muscles. "What do you have so far?" She listened to Sam's monster list quietly, indulging in the feeling Ash's fingers massaged into her skin. He stood behind her, enjoying the view her plain v-neck offered as he serviced her knots and stress that had accumulated in her back. "Invisible huh... And the rock salt actually hit the creature? Hmmm." She tilted her head back and received a silent kiss from her masseuse before continuing her phone conversation. "You're probably dealing with a Rakshasa."

"A what now?"

"Rakshasa. They're an extremely rare and ancient type of creature from the Hindu tradition. They take human form and feed on human flesh, often living for hundreds of years since they only have to pop out and feed every two decades or so. That minimal exposure plus the invisibility make them very hard to hunt. Plus they can only be killed by a Hindu deity or a weapon made of solid brass."

"Great." Sam grumbled.

"Yeah, their lore is often confused with vamps cause of the invisibility. And the fact they can't enter a home without being invited by the owner or a relation." Ash traced his hands up to her scalp; causing goose bumps to raise all over her arms and legs.

"Ok, wow. Anything else?" Ash was at her neck now, lips brushing over skin like a phantom.

"Uhhh... They like to live dirty. Like filth on the walls, bed of dead insects type of thing. The Rakshasa are disgusting little monsters."

"Have you ever fought one before?" She hesitated, now unaware of Ash's movements as her mind became flooded with pictures and distant scenes, covered in heat and sand.

"No, not me. Careful though, that invisibility thing is going to be a real bitch."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Ok Lailah, thanks a lot."

"Sam!" She shouted unsure if he would stay on the line. She could still hear his breathing so she continued, "Be safe, alright. Look after each other."

"We'll see you soon. Thanks again." He hung up and Lailah sighed in worry, causing Ash to squeeze her shoulders before taking the seat next to her and pulling the wooden box into his lap.

"Whadda got there?" She asked curiously, giving him a crooked smile.

"I got something that I know will interest you. Lucky you came when you did cause any longer and I would have kept it all to myself." He opened the box and pulled out two tightly sealed mason jars and a pile of cigarette rolling papers. Lailah laughed upon seeing the jars.

"You're kidding me." Ash winked at her as he laid out a sheet of white paper.

"Nope. And this is some primo-shit too. Both of them actually." Lailah reached over and grabbed one of the clear jars to inspect. She unscrewed the top and took a hesitant whiff. It was earthy and skunky and oh so delicious.

"Mmmmmmm." She handed him the jar with another laugh. "Shouldn't you be working on John's files? I'm not supposed to be distracting you, remember?" He began to sprinkle the contents in the middle of the paper, making sure not to spill.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I finished that stuff ages ago. I'm just waiting on my machine to boot up. So spliff, yeah? 50/50 good?" Lailah looked in the other jar, noticing these leaves were dark brown and smelled like leather and tar. She smiled.

"Well, I am on break... Hell, let's make it 40/60." Ash snorted and took the tobacco jar from her to use in his creation.

"20/80 it is!" Lailah gave him a smile and watched as he worked, flawlessly rolling the paper between his skilled fingers before bringing it to his mouth. They made eye contact while his tongue snaked out to moisten the glue on the paper and Lailah bit her lip in anticipation. He held out the finished product and she received it gracefully before pulling out her lighter. Lailah put the joint between her eager lips and sparked the flame to life. She took a few hesitant puffs, trying to get an equal burn rolling before breathing in deep and holding the smoke inside. She handed the sweet smelling cigarette to Ash while exhaling slowly, brilliant white smoke flitting against the bright blue sky. She watched her friend toke and laughed lightly, already tingling at the base of her spine.

"It's good to see you again Ash."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lailah jolted awake, a thick layer of sweat coating her exposed skin. She propelled herself upright at the waist and couldn't refocus to the sudden brilliant light being expelled from the computer monitor at the desk. Her breathing quieted as she took in the room.

"You were up all night. Tossing and talking and fighting." He didn't look at her as his quiet voice filled the small bedroom. His eyes were constantly moving across the screen, calculating the unknown with his endless intelligence. "I couldn't wake you, so I finished the tracker."

"I'm so, so sorry Ash." Her voice was burdened with sincerity, but raspy and weak. As if she'd been screaming. "I can't remember what I dreamt, but I think it was terrible." He tossed her a smile, his eyes fixated on the screen. Lailah stood slowly, her legs feebly supporting her body as she walked to the door and left the room. She stumbled her way to the bathroom and hopped into the nearest shower stall, ignoring the icy water that pounded against her heated skin. Gradually her limbs grew heavier, the cold water leaving her body and mind numb. She counted the minutes as they passed, thinking only of numbers and time. When she reached the triple digits the water turned off and she stood for another couple hundred before returning to Ash's room. Her hair was soaking wet as she slid on jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Ash closed his tracking invention and watched as Lailah slowly packed her things, eyes distant, skin ashen and dull. She laced up her boots and he sighed knowingly.

"You don't have to talk about it. I'm not asking about it. But you better know that I will _always_ be there if you need me." She looked at him, her naked eyes exhausted and red.

"I know Ash." She walked into his arms but did not warm as they wrapped around her shoulders. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He kissed her head firmly, ignoring the damp locks that clung to his face.

"Should I say anything to Sam and Dean when they get here?"

"I took a case for Ellen. West Coast." She placed her hands on his back and pulled him closer. "I'll be back. Meet them at Bobby's when I can." Lailah looked up at him and met his lips with her own. It was short but meaningful. "Thank you Ash."

"No problem sweetheart."

The morning sun still hung low, casting a lilac hue into the cloudless sky. Lailah sped down the empty highway, thinking of nothing but the endless ribbon of road before her.

"_I wanna sing one for the cars that are right now headed silent down the highway. And it's dark and there is nobody driving, and something has got to give._

_I saw you waiting by the roadside, you didn't know that I was watching. Now you know. Let it all go._

_Let 'em all go. Let them all go"_


	6. Revelations

_**A/N: mention of self-harm in the first sections. Please proceed with caution and note that I in no way condone or promote this type of action. **_

"_I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive. If I stumble, they're gonna eat me alive. Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?_

_Help, I'm alive. My heart keeps beating like a hammer. Hard to be soft, tough to be tender. Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train. Help, I'm alive. My heart keeps beating like a hammer." _(**Metric**, Help, I'm alive)

Lailah walked into the motel office quietly, completely soaked through from the heavy rain. The man behind the counter stood a little straighter upon seeing her and flashed slimy smile. She looked through him with listless eyes.

"Welcome to the Washington Lodge. How many rooms will you be needing?"

"One." Her voice was heavy, unused. The man reached for the keys hanging on the wall and took out a tattered guest book.

"And how many will be staying in the room?"

"One." She repeated. He looked at her in surprise grinned to himself.

"And how long will you be staying with us?" To this Lailah retrieved an envelope from the inside of her leather jacket and slid it to the clerk. He looked at the bills inside with a gaping jaw. Lailah then snatched the key out of his hand.

"No housekeeping, no visitors, no disturbances." She ordered before returning to the rain. The man said nothing as she left.

Lailah opened the motel door and turned on the lights, illuminating the shabby room with an orange glow. She pushed her bike inside and locked the door behind her before removing her soaked leather jacket. Lailah glanced around the room, taking in the small bed and ancient television that sat next to the tiny kitchenette. Leather boots fell to the floor with a muffled thump, followed by jeans and a t-shirt. She kept her breathing steady and eyes focused on the stained carpet.

Silently, she walked into the bathroom and ripped down the dirty shower curtains. Then she turned the faucet to its hottest temperature and plugged the drain, ignoring the soap mildew that lined the shabby plastic. Returning to the main room Lailah unlocked the containers on her bike and pulled out a few bottles of whiskey and a toiletry case. She took a long pull, ignoring the sickening burn that slid down her throat. The TV turned on and she settled on a loud action movie, full of gunshots, car chases, and explosions. She turned the volume as high as it would go before returning to the bathroom, bringing the toiletry case and whiskey with her. Thick torrents of steam were fogging the bathroom mirror but Lailah didn't turn on the fan, nor did she turn on the lights. She stepped out of her underwear and settled down into the tub, gasping in pain as scalding water covered and blistered against her skin. She took another pull of whiskey, this time long and slow before submerging herself completely.

Even with her eyes closed and the water cauterizing her skin, her brain took no time in reacting to the silence. Lailah tried to focus on the searing pain but it wasn't enough to keep her in the present. Her consciousness slipped backward and she became slave to life in reverse: a dark, rainy highway, Ash and his endless intelligence, Jo, Ellen, the bar, the brothers, their father dead on the hospital floor. She tightened her lips, turbulent memories offering no assistance for the two lungs that were screaming for air. Sam's brooding eyes, Dean's motionless lips, the hospital, the white light, the car crash.

Lailah resurfaced with another gasp, choking as breath and water exploded into her aching lungs. Her skin was red all over and the nerves throbbed painfully against the cool motel air. Soft moans fell as her mind exploded again, speeding through memories like a rewinding tape. Images flashed expeditiously, voices melting together and deafening her to the present sounds. Daniel's blood strewn around his office, The Bender's, Sam, Dean...

Darkness...

Pain...

Blood...

An agonizing pain brought her back to the motel bathroom. She was gasping, unable to steady her heartbeat from its fearful stammering as she took in the sight of the tub. Her skin was slowly returning to its accustomed tan but now the bathwater was a murky red. She held her hands to her face and watched as thick streams of blood gushed from her wrists and slid down her elbows like two rivers.

The blaring TV was scarcely loud enough to drown out her screaming.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She remained in the tub for several days and a routine fell into place. The bath would scald her skin to blisters; her mind would race backwards and a sharp razor would bring her back to cognition, wrists or legs or hands or face staining into the water. Eventually she found the strength to leave the bathroom, her muscles thick and heavy after so many hours of immobility. She crawled into the bedroom, ignoring the irritation of her raw skin as it raked across the carpet. She pulled herself onto the bed and lay facedown and naked. She slept and saw nothing.

A loud vibrating tore Lailah from her amaranthine slumber. She blindly pulled herself to the motorcycle, limbs weak and unresponsive. She retrieved the ringing phone from the leather jacket on the floor, surprised to find it with some battery life. She stumbled around the lock boxes on her bike and found a charger. She had a sizeable number of messages and missed calls.

_**9:15 pm (Ash) **__Let me know when you stop._

_**12:56 am (Ash)**__ Hello? Please respond._

_**8: 32 am (Ash) **__Lailah. Are you safe?_

_**3: 45 am (Ash)**__ LAILAH! I'm tracking you. Contact me now!_

_**1: 08 pm (Ash) **__Called the front desk. You haven't left yet. Please respond. Please wake up. I'm worried._

Lailah felt her body aspire to form tears, to cry over the pain her selfishness caused him, but she had no energy for emotions. The texts went on over a few days so she responded quickly.

_**6:23 pm (Lailah) **__Sorry for the delay. I've been busy hunting. Everything is fine. Will call soon. Love_

She deleted all of Ash's messages, feeling nothing as his worry and love vanished from her phone. The texts left were from the Winchester brothers.

_**(Dean)**__ We'll be at Bobby's for a few more days. Meet here if you wanna hunt again. _

_**(Dean) **__Picture message attached_ _ My baby beats your dinky bike any day._

_**(Sam) **__How goes the hunt? Ash said California. Call us if you need any help. We're going crazy cooped up at Bobby's. Dean is literally insane. _

_**(Dean) **__Caught scent of a vamp nest. Up for another bloodbath?_

_**(Sam) **__Still on the west coast? Haven't heard any updates._

_**(Sam)**__ Do you know of a hunter named Gordon Walker?_

_**(Sam)**__ Lailah, I'm starting to get worried. Either you lost your phone or you're seriously in trouble. Please let us know._

_**(Dean)**__ Where the hell are you?! The disappearing act is really starting to piss me off._

She didn't respond to these messages, but she didn't delete them either. It took several weeks for Lailah to return to her normal state, but it happened abruptly. One day she was slamming a bottle of tequila, cigarette burns all over her naked thighs to keep her mind from slipping away. The next day she was humming _barber_ and packing up to leave, black skinnies and a grey henley covering the pink scars . She ventured out into the small town, restocking her alcohol and stuffing herself with pancakes as she reveled in a heart free from misery. She knew she would have to ditch her phone, something about loosing it on a hunt to appease the ones who worried for her. But she wasn't too concerned about the consequences of her disappearance. Ellen had called her earlier that morning, ranting and raving about Jo's little excursion with the Winchester Brothers and she knew her departure was already old news. Ash gave her a bit of a hard time, but she promised a weekend getaway in the near future and he forgave and forgot. Bobby barely even realized that she had been gone, which wasn't surprising, so all she had left to contact were the brothers.

"Who is this?" Dean answered in a curt tone.

"An old friend." An unbelieving silence followed and she was sure Dean was building up a strong sense of curse words with which to punish her. But another voice spoke through the speakers instead.

"Lailah?" It was Sam, surprise and something else coloring his tone.

"Hey Sam." She smiled to herself, glad to hear his stammering once again.

"Wh-what happened?! Where have you been?"

"I got caught up hunting some succubi in Cali."

"Why the hell haven't you answered our calls? It's been over a month." Dean was yelling into the phone now and she knew they must have put her on speaker.

"We thought..." Sam paused, trying to find a delicate way to word his sentence. Lailah tried to stifle the laugh that was bubbling in her stomach.

"You thought I was dead?" More silence. "Well I'm not."

"Then what the hell have you been doing?"

"Easy Killer!" Lailah joked. "My phone got destroyed in the hunt, as did my money and I.D.'s. It took a while to shark enough for a new one." She paused to allow time for the lie to sink in. "But your concern is really touching. I didn't know you both cared so much." A laugh broke through and she could almost hear Dean's blood pressure rise. "Anyway, I called cause I'm back in the game and rearing for a hunt. Wadda' boys working on?"

"Um... It's complicated." Sam responded. "Dangerous and complicated."

"My two favorite things. Fill me in."

"This isn't a joke Lailah." Dean snapped. "How quickly can you get to Rivergrove, Oregon?" Lailah scoffed lightheartedly as she kicked her bike to life.

"Two hours tops." The brothers shared a questioning look.

"Then get here," Dean looked around the room, observing the faces of the frightened individuals surrounding them. "And be careful."

While traveling to the small town was easy enough, Lailah was immediately on guard at the sight of a gun laden posse blocking the only entrance into the central district. She stowed her bike several miles away and called Dean again.

"It's gonna take me a little longer to get to you. There's a very unfriendly greeting party at the border."

"Oh shit. Yeah, I ran into them too... Don't approach them and make sure nobody bleeds on you." She started on a jog into a thicket of trees, knowing if she went south long enough she would eventually find herself in Rivergrove.

"What does that mean?"

"It's complicated. There's a demonic virus infecting the blood of people here. We're stashed away in the medical clinic, but that doesn't make us invulnerable."

"A demonic virus?" Lailah dodged between the trees, quickening her pace as worry seeped into her stomach.

"Yeah, crazy symptoms. Super strong, super angry, sulfur in the blood. Think like the hulk, but zombified. Sam can explain it better than I can." He handed the phone to his brother.

"Hey Lailah. Does the word Croatoan mean anything to you?" She slid to a stop and blood rushed to her ears, downing out the sounds of Sam's voice coming from the phone. The word repeated itself, over and over in a loop. She burst into a sprint, ignoring the acid that slowed her muscles. Sam finished his explination.

"Ok. I'm on my way."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lailah entered the clinic via the small bathroom window. She hopped from the garbage bin to the fence on the other side of the small alleyway before swinging on the roof and slipping through the rectangular opening feet first. She found the main hall in a matter of seconds and looked through each doors small vertical window. When she came across Sam they shared a disbelieving look before she turned to find Dean in the opposite room pointing his gun at a young, desperate looking man. She slammed her fists into the glass and screamed.

"DEAN!" They all turned to look at her: Dean, and four people Lailah didn't know. "Dean, stop!" She screamed again, rattling the lock on the door. The eldest Winchester looked into Lailah's familiar grey eyes long and hard before he turned back to Duane and dropped his weapon, swearing in defeat. Lailah sighed in relief and quickly returned to free Sam from his make-shift confinements. Dean opened the door and walked to the hallway without a word.

"Who the hell is this?" Mark asked, motioning towards Lailah.

"She's one of us." Dean replied curtly.

"And how the hell did you get past the front door?"

"I know a few tricks." She didn't look away from Dean, who only caught her gaze for a second before heading down to the supply lab.

"How do we know she's not infected?" Duane snapped, wiping at his tear-stained eyes.

"Do you see any blood?" Dean remarked while walking away. Lailah and Sam shared a look before following him. Lailah marched up to Dean and grabbed his shoulder, taking great effort to turn him around to face her.

"I walk in on you about to gank some kid? Explain!" She demanded.

"He could be infected."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"Look, I didn't waste him. So can we just move on?" He motioned to the bottles of flammable liquid covering the counters in the room. "We have more pressing matters." Dean turned again and sat to begin making Molotov's. Sam sat on the opposite end of the room and Lailah stood between them, glancing back and forth. Dean finally looked up at her tiredly. "Something on your mind?"

"Uh yeah, how about I get an explanation of how the hell this all started."

"Ask Sam, he's the one who brought us here." She turned to the youngest brother, who met her gaze with trepidation.

"Well, like I told you on the phone, this all started with a vision I had a few days ago." Lailah pulled up a chair and listened intently to Sam's description of the past few weeks. He told her of the visions he had before and how they always meant death. He mentioned the other people they had met, the ones with power. She put her hand over his gently, knowing it was difficult for him to be this open with her. He seemed ashamed, embarrassed even for his unique ability. Lailah could feel the emotions tearing through him as he divulged his secrets. He was shrouded in guilt and regret. "So I guess I'm sort of a freak too."

"Sam," She squeezed his hand, knowing full well that Dean was listening intently, "You can't do that to yourself. You didn't choose this." Dean rolled his eyes, which Sam caught, but Lailah brought the attention back to herself. "Besides, your sixth sense seems to be pretty damn useful." This got a snort out of Dean, which Lailah chose to ignore. "And special abilities like yours are not unheard of, though they are a rare find. You're not a freak Sam, you're just different. And sometimes that's a good thing."

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean growled, not-so under his breath.

"Something bothering you?" Lailah snapped back, not turning to look at him.

"Yeah, you are." The eldest brother stood to his feet, "I'm sick of hearing you romanticize Sam's _issues_. He's different because of the yellow-eyed demon, just like the other kids with freaky powers; Max Miller and Ansem Weems? We all know how they turned out."

"That's a really crappy thing to say Dean." Lailah responded after seeing the hurt in Sam's eyes.

"It's the truth and the sooner you get that into your head, the better. Sam's thing isn't a gift, it's a curse." She stood at once, turning to face Dean in anger.

"I don't get you Dean. It's like you're so frightened by what you don't understand that you immediately write it off as wrong or dangerous." She stomped towards him and crossed her arms.

"Because it is wrong! And absolutely dangerous!"

"How could you possibly know that? You've seen _maybe_ point-o-five percent of the world." He crossed his arms as well.

"I've seen enough."

"No Dean, you haven't!" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "You haven't experienced even a fraction of what the world has to offer. How can you be so quick to decide if something is wrong?"

"Because it's black and white, Lailah!" He bent lower to get in her face, nostrils flaring in anger. "Good and evil, right and wrong! Demon's blood is the only reason Sam has those stupid visions, the yellow-eyed demon did that to him. He killed our dad and he turned Sammy into some sort of a psychic human-hybrid."

"God! Just listen to yourself!" She shouted. "Sam didn't exactly have any choice in the matter, none of the children did. So don't you dare try to blame them for that."

"I'm not trying to blame them, I just think—"

"Life is not black and white Dean, it's not that simple. We don't get a say in the circumstance of our birth, but we sure as hell get to decide how to work with what we're given. It's choice, not chance that determines what we become."

"Who the hell are you to be saying this to me?! Last I checked Sam and I were doing just fine on our own. I mean, you disappear for a month with absolutely no contact and then just show up out of the blue and try to lecture me on my own family!"

"Guys, this is stupid. Fighting isn't going to solve anything." Sam tried to dissipate the friction in the air, but Dean and Lailah were having none of it.

"I'm not lecturing you, Dean. But I'm not gonna pretend that the way your acting doesn't bother me." His jaw dropped.

"The way _I'm _acting?!"

"Yeah, like a big jerk." Dean was about to retort when the doctor entered the room and asked to release Duane. His wound wasn't infected and he showed no signs of change. Sam nodded his head, happy for a distraction from the fighting. Dean and Lailah continued to glare at each other for a moment longer before he broke and looked around the room.

"We need more alcohol." He stated blankly. Lailah rolled her eyes and walked into the dispensary followed by Sam. He noticed the other woman, Pam, eying her strangely but ignored her in a search for more combustibles. Sam and the other woman spoke briefly and then Lailah heard the door lock. By the time she turned around it was too late. Pam shoved her face first into a glass cabinet before lashing out and knocking Sam to the ground.

"DEAN!" Lailah screamed in panic ash she tried to pull glass from her face. The door slammed open and gunshots overpowered any other sound. Silence followed after.

"She bled on him. He's got the virus." Mark said in a harsh tone. Lailah and Dean looked at Sam in despair.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It took a bit of arguing but eventually the three ended up alone again. Lailah was cleaning the wounds from Pam's attack while Sam and Dean remained silent.

"Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something." Dean joked as he walked to his brother. Lailah turned to them and hopped on the counter.

"I have a fresh pack of cigarettes." She smiled at him and he chuckled, previous animosity already forgotten.

"Dean, Lailah. Don't do this. Get the hell out of here."

"No way."

"Give me my gun and leave." Sam demanded.

"For the last time Sam, no." Dean answered before leaning against the wall. Sam slammed his cast into the metal examination table in anger.

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever done."

"Eh, what about that waitress in Tampa?" Dean caught Lailah watching and shuddered dramatically, recalling a nasty experience. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Look guys. I'm sick, it's over for me." He looked at Lailah, making sure she was listening. "It doesn't have to be for you. You can keep going."

"Who says I want to?"

"What?"

"I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of this job, this life." Lailah watched Dean closely, taking in his huddled form as he broke down the walls he so carefully surrounded himself with. "This weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it."

"So you're just going to give up?! You're just gonna lay down and die? Look Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has—"

"It's not about Dad." Dean interrupted, "I mean, part of it is sure, but—" But the Doctor once again appeared at the door, stopping Dean mid-thought. She led them outside to see the town was empty and eerily silent.

"They've all just vanished."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It took another few silent, tense hours to discover that Sam had not contracted the virus after all. It was nothing short of a miracle and the brothers could hardly believe their luck, relief washed over them like turbulent rain. It flushed out the worst but left nothing but questions in their minds. Lailah took a little detour through the town as they packed up to leave. Originally she sought to find at least one other person, sure that an entire town couldn't disappear in a matter of hours, but after no success quickly changed her goal to pinching supplies from unlocked stores and cash registers. The morning light cast away the darkness and she returned to the brothers with a case of beer in her hands. They each raised an eyebrow curiously to which she answered with a noncommittal shrug.

"I stashed my bike a couple miles north of town. Can you give me a lift?"

"Sure." Dean said, opening the back door for her. She slid across the smooth leather seats and whistled low in appreciation for Dean's mechanical handiwork. He smirked to himself, a weight lifting from his shoulders. They drove out of town, tense and suspicious, but their moods lightened considerably once their safety finally settled in. Lailah passed them each a beer as she directed them to her bike.

"Pull over here, by the river." Dean eased the impala to a stop. "It's hidden behind the trees over here." She glanced between them, unsure where this short venture had left their relationship.

"We'll be here." Dean replied, picking up on her awkward aura. She smiled before hopping out of the car and heading to her beloved motorcycle. The sight of its sleek, vintage body washed away any residual trouble in her heart. Things were finally getting back to normal and she looked forward to hunting with the Winchester boys again. She would never admit it but they were starting to grow on her. Lailah returned to the impala, expecting the brothers to be joking and scheming about the next job.

"Dad just said that I had to save you, that nothing else mattered; and that if I couldn't, I'd..."

"You'd what, Dean?" Sam demanded. Lailah looked between the brothers, wondering what the hell was going on.

"That I'd have to kill you." Lailah's eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaping open at Dean's revelation, but the brothers didn't notice her. "He said I might have to kill you, Sammy."

So much for getting back to normal.


End file.
